Princesa
by KarooChan
Summary: /EnProgreso\ Terminó con su novio, pero no permitirá que eso le afecte, irá a su fiesta de graduación con un príncipe azul. La mejor pareja. Porque ella es la princesita de su escuela y debe cuidar su reputación.
1. Prologue

**Holas!!!! Para todos aquellos que creían que estaba muerta, no, no es así.... problemas con el tiempo (Koriitah y su ultimo año de escuela :D), problemas con el PC (tres arreglos en dos meses, y creo que más de un formateo artesanal xD!!!) y pues FF que no me aceptaba el formato del archivo (luché tres semanas con esto ¬¬ y pensé en resignarme y abandonar batalla) (Además depresión de escritora, mi profe de Lengua me dijo que mi redacción es un asco! D:)  
**

**Bueno, aquí un nuevo Fic, uds me dirán si quieren que lo continúe o no.... Mi otro fic (Puedo Sola....) pues llevo 7 páginas, completo las 12 y lo subo sin falta, pero no llega después del Sábado!!!**

**Bueno, si quieren darme otra oportunidad.... Lean este que va con mucho cariño a uds lectores :D!xDD!!!**

**D:**_Naruto no me pertenece si me perteneciera habrían cambiado MUCHAS cosas.... ahora... Sasuke si me pertenece *.* xD!_

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Respiré hondo, recordando las últimas palabras de Gaara. Una y otra vez se repetía esa voz que me recordaba lo mal que estaba.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Claro, mi novio me engañaba en mis narices ¡Y hasta con pruebas el muy desgraciado lo negaba! Ahora estaba allí, a punto de hacer lo más loco y arriesgado de mi vida.

_- Si terminas conmigo por simples rumores no solo estarás cometiendo el error de tu vida, estarás quedándote sin pareja para la graduación- _Me había dicho, cuando en mi arranqué de despecho y aventándole todo lo que estaba a mi alcance le había dicho que quería terminar y que lo quería lejos.

Claro, había terminado por decirle que todo había terminado, aunque nunca escuché su respuesta o algo más que tuviera que decirme además de eso.

Ahora estaba allí, junto con mi mejor amigo Naruto y mi prima Hinata, observando a quien sería mi cita para la graduación.

Yo era popular, cualquiera querría salir conmigo sin pensárselo dos veces, pero yo no podía ir con cualquiera. No era por desesperación, eso jamás lo vería nadie de Sakura Haruno, era una forma de demostrarle a Gaara que yo podía vivir sin él y que me daba igual lo que hiciera desde ahora… Aunque no fuera del todo cierto.

Enamorada tanto tiempo de Gaara, esperando que por esas cosas de la vida me tomara en serio y no como una hueca como las demás chicas de la escuela. Ahora me daba cuenta que no era tan especial como se pintaba, y que era calculador y frío.

¿De verdad me había podido enamorar de él?

Bueno, sea lo que sea que sienta por él lo extinguiré y ya. No voy a dejar que un imbécil me arruiné la época más feliz de mi vida: Todo lo que a mi fiesta de graduación y últimos días de clases se refiere.

- Bien, Saku-chan ¿Quién?- Escuché la voz delicada y baja de mi prima y miré sus ojos perla.

Odiaba meterla en esto.

- Sakura-chan, creo que podríamos ahorrarnos todo esto, si quieres yo puedo…

No dejé a Naruto terminar, me lo diría después. Ahora, ya había visualizado a alguien que podía ser mi perfecta pareja.

Un chico guapísimo, ojos negros, cabello azulado, alto. Era precioso, por donde lo viera parecía la perfecta forma de olvidarme de Gaara… Ahora solo debía acercarme y proponérselo.

Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué de malo puede pasar?

- Chicos, ya lo encontré.- Dije, mientras me levantaba del césped en donde estábamos sentados y señalaba disimuladamente al muchacho que seguía caminando, sin mirar a nadie, con aire altanero.

¿Quién era? Jamás lo había visto por estos alrededores. Estaba claro de que no era un escolar, no vestía uniforme de ninguna escuela y a estas horas era poco probable encontrarse a uno vagando por la plaza de la ciudad, ya que nosotros habíamos salido más temprano por consejo de profesores.

Dispuesta a ir y _ofrecerle _una cita Naruto volvió a hablarme para no ser escuchado por mí.

- Naruto, hablamos después- Dije.

Caminé decidida hacia el chico, quien iba a paso medianamente rápido, ya que tuve que correr para alcanzarlo.

* * *

_**Rincón KORIIH:**_

Y??? Qué les parece??? puedo hundirme en depresión ? xD! Noooo, en serio, epsero que les haya gustado hay me dicen si le sigo o le cortamos aqui xDD!!!

Cuidense y pues portense bien! :D!


	2. Capítulo Primero

**Ustedes deberían matarme, se cumple un año y medio que no paso por aquí.**

**No hay disculpa, lo siento ): Pero la universidad me tiene loca. Si no es un trabajo de 50 páginas sobre una glándula que la humanidad normal no sabe ni que existe, es una prueba de toda la materia detallada de algo que ya ni me acuerdo ;_; Esto es sobreexplotación.**

**Como sea, me carga dejar proyectos a media, así que terminaré esto SEA COMO SEA. Lo juro. La universidad no es más fuerte que yo- eso quiero creer D:- así que no se preocupen, que me tendrán :)**

**Bueno. Como sea, aquí esta la historia que tenía es Stand by... recibí poquitos reviews en el primer capítulo i_i Pero no importa, fueron de corazón (Nada de corazón y buena voluntad, usted lee y deja el review si no quiere ser asesinado) :D!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 (Pasan los años y esto de los títulos sigue siendo una "#$#"%23)**

- ¡Hey!- Grité para llamar su atención mientras corría detrás de él para alcanzarlo.

Él se giró, dirigiéndome una mirada no menos que amenazante. Daba igual, no me casaría con él de todas formas, además me gustaba su forma ruda, había algo en él que me hacía pensar que Gaara no podría soportarlo… No podría soportarlo a él conmigo. Todo sería perfecto.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó de forma brusca mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza como tratando de dilucidar quién era esta tonta que le hablaba. Qué se cree.

- Hola, no me conoces, pero necesito de tu persona para un_ tema_- Le dije, directo en el punto y casi como una orden, yo también podía ser ruda. Yo soy ruda.

Hubo un largo silencio, él frunció el ceño y se volteó.

- No voy con el tiempo para juegos de escolares- Dijo, mientras se alejaba a paso elegante. Dios, que perfecto.

- ¡No, no! ¡Espera, por favor! Te pagaré- Le dije.

Él se giró y me miró con una expresión de odio y asco que hizo que me estremeciera y dudara enseguida de seguir con el plan en marcha.

- Eres exactamente del tipo de tipejas que odio, que creen que con dinero lo obtienen todo- Y siguió su camino.

- Sakura-chan, ya es suficiente, esto es ridí…- Y Naruto, que se había acercado a mí, nuevamente fue interrumpido.

- ¡Oye! Espera, no. No te quiero comprar, pero de verdad necesito a alguien como tú ¿Crees que estaría aquí pidiéndole a un desconocido un favor?

- Busca a otro _desconocido_, que quiera tu dinero- No me miraba, solo caminaba. Naruto iba tras de mí, al igual que Hinata que llevaba una expresión demasiado nerviosa en su rostro que parecía que se desmayaría.

Hasta que lo alcancé. Le agarré el brazo con brusquedad y fuerza.

- Escúchame, solo por un minuto… Te explico el plan, lo procesas, si no te agrada… Te vas y ya- Le rogué- No me trago mi dignidad por nada.

Hubo una leve pausa en donde él pareció recapacitar un poco.

- No- Dijo, y se zafó de mi agarre.

No lo seguí porque estaba pasmada, no podía creer que alguien me hubiera rechazado de esa manera ¡A mí! A Sakura Haruno, la princesa del Colegio Konoha, el mejor de Tokio. No, ese tipo estaba loco, demasiado como para poder pensar siquiera en que esto nos beneficiaba a ambos.

- Saku-chan, mejor vámonos, no molestemos más a ese joven- Susurró Hinata, mientras me miraba con cara aproblemada.

Suspiré.

- Da igual, él tiene razón, nadie querrá hacer un trato conmigo- Cerré mis ojos y pensé en las consecuencias que traería esto a mi reputación en la escuela, esa que tanto me había costado conseguir.

Años siendo invisible, años siendo el objeto de _bullying_ de los más populares, años pensando en cómo salir de eso, de esa soledad que me rodeaba en la escuela… En casa… En todos lados.

- Sakura-chan, yo creo que estás haciendo las cosas mal, quizá deberías reconsiderar ir con algún _amigo_ al baile- Me dijo mi amigo rubio, mientras me observaba con gesto lastimero.

Naruto, desde que tenía memoria que lo conocía, era mi vecino, mi mejor amigo. Siempre estaba allí para mí, era de esos chicos que aparentaban ser unos verdaderos idiotas cuando en realidad trataban de ocultar el dolor que llevaban dentro. Su madre había fallecido cuando él tenía 7 años, su padre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico solo un año después que su madre. Vivía con su tío, Jiraiya, un buen tipo, un poco extraño. No iba en mi misma escuela, pero siempre iba por mí a la mía… No lo cambiaría por nada.

Hinata era mi prima, su madre era hermana de mi madre, era una chica tímida y bastante callada, en cierto punto era todo lo contrario a mí ahora. Vivía bajo el jugo de una familia totalmente machista que la veía nada más como un objeto que alguna vez se casaría y les daría nietos. Un clan poderoso muy tradicionalista, de los pocos que quedaba en Tokio, el clan Hyuga. Siempre opacada por su hermano mayor, Neji, un chico callado y bastante distante, era como si todo le diera igual, pero era bueno en todo.

Hinata tampoco iba en mi escuela, ella iba en una escuela solo para mujeres, una escuela muy estricta y que, según su padre, le enseñaría todo lo que debía saber para su vida. Yo sabía que Hinata no tenía la vida fácil, y más encima… Enamorada de Naruto, el ser más despistado de todo el universo.

Pasamos al centro comercial por un helado y unas revistas, ya que nos que nos quedaba día por gastar. Mientras comía mi helado de chocolate, comencé a hojear la revista que había comprado mi prima, en la portada se leía, como artículo principal, **"Los 100 datos para elegir el vestido perfecto para tu graduación"**. El cosmos conspiraba contra mí sin ningún reparo.

* * *

_**- Flash Back-**_

Había dejado mi estuche en el salón de clases, tonta yo, tan despistada. Recorrí los pasillos desiertos de la escuela, tenía suerte de haberme quedado hasta más tarde en el club de coro- del que formaba parte desde hacía tres años- para ensayar la canción que cantaríamos en la graduación de mi generación, para así no encontrarme con los pasillos llenos de estudiantes.

Había dejado a Naruto en la entrada mientras recogía mi estuche. Llegué al salón y vi que la puerta estaba entreabierta, cosa extraña, ya que las puertas tienden a quedar cerradas, sin seguro.

- Tú ya sabes que odio ser el plato de segunda mesa- Decía en tono meloso una chica, reconocía su voz, era Karin.

Karin era una chica que había reprobado dos veces el último año, era una hueca como todas las de su grupito y se caracterizaba por ser la más zorra de todas. Se decía en los pasillos que había tenido relaciones desde los 12 años y que en su haber había doscientos chicos distintos. Era de estas típicas chicas guapas que eran bien conscientes de ello y que lo usaban para beneficio. Yo sabía que ella tenía, a lo menos, a siete chicos haciendo su tarea y a tres acarreando sus libros y llevando su agenda. Líder del club de danza y del club de artes visuales. Tenía siempre unos marcos de lente distintos y nunca se le había conocido un novio oficial.

- Preciosa, sabes que te quiero tanto como a _las otras_- Decía el muchacho.

¡Un segundo! Yo conocía esa voz y ese tono. **Gaara**

Asomé mi cabeza un poco y logre ver el cabello rojizo de un chico de espaldas a la puerta y unas manos blancas con uñas rosa aferradas a él. Se estaban besando. Ese era Gaara, yo lo sabía, lo reconocía, llevábamos saliendo un año y medio. Era mi novio, mi novio besando a una zorra.

Vi como una de las manos de él se posaba en el trasero de la chica y su otra mano se aferraba posesiva sobre la cintura de Karin.

No soporté seguir viendo la escena, era algo demasiado… Doloroso.

Yo era conocida por mi ímpetu y mi forma directa de afrontar los problemas, pero esta vez solo opté por irme, por salir de allí lo antes posible, pero a paso muerto, a un kilómetro por hora.

Aunque Naruto notó mi expresión vacía y me preguntó qué pasaba, no insistió más. Él sabía que le contaría todo en algún momento, así que me fue conversando todo el camino sobre unos monos que no se qué hacían y que estaban en la televisión y que saldrían figuras de acción… ¿Importaba? No, mi novio de un año y medio me engañaba… y quién sabe desde cuándo.

Llegué a mi casa, me recosté sobre la cama y lloré.

_**- Fin del Flash Back-**_

* * *

- Sakura-chan, te acompaño a casa- Ofreció Naruto cuando salimos del centro comercial, ya anochecía.

- Tranquilo Naruto, acompaña a Hinata, tengo que hacer algo antes de ir a casa- Le dije, mientras le sonreía. Él me lanzó una mirada significativa, forcé más mi sonrisa y me despedí de ellos.

Realmente no quería que me vieran mirando vestidos de graduación, no sé, era una especie de manía que tenía, no me gustaba que la gente me acompañara a comprarme ropa, a ver ropa o a probarme ropa. Supongo que esa costumbre femenina fue suprimida de mi cromosoma X.

Me dirigí a _esa_ tienda, esa que siempre tenía los lindos vestidos en el aparador. Siempre había soñado con mi graduación, un momento espectacular en donde sería una verdadera princesa y todos me observarían y sería la reina de la graduación y todo sería estupendo… Tendría un lindo novio, muchos amigos- de los verdaderos-, fotos, perfección, momentos memorables. Ahora todo parecía tan lejano, no solo por Gaara, sino que por mi misma, no me sentía en condiciones para entrar a ese lugar sola, sin pareja, luciendo un vestido cualquiera y siendo una chica cualquiera, sobretodo cuando había luchado por no ser una chica cualquiera.

Mientras miraba los vestidos y pensaba que los lucía en la graduación me di cuenta de que todo parecía quedarme horriblemente feo, nada parecía sentarme bien. En esos momentos, donde me criticaba mentalmente por pensar tan depresivamente en el reflejo de la vitrina logré ver a Gaara, paseándose de la mano… con otra chica, no era Karin.

Ella una rubia, alta, voluptuosa, de ojos azules, se notaba que era mayor que él y que yo. Era preciosa y claramente le gustaba que la admiraran. Iba vestida de una forma demasiado llamativa como para ser de esas chicas que pasan por la vida con bajo perfil. Jeans apretados, blusa ajustada y escotada de color blanco y botas de tacón.

Aunque debía irme a casa opté por seguirlos y averiguar quién era esa chica. Me escabullí y los seguí de cerca mientras pasaban por las tiendas, hasta que entraron a una de ropa femenina. Gaara nunca me acompañó a comprar ropa ¡NUNCA!

Entré a la tienda como que no quiere la cosa y me escondí detrás de unas perchas. Ella parecía feliz mostrándole a Gaara una linda y cara chaqueta de color café, que claramente le quedaría estupenda. Gaara la miraba y asentía, con una sencilla sonrisa. Era tan guapo.

Aunque les seguí la pista por toda la tienda, en un descuido los perdí completamente. Estuve así a lo menos una hora. Estaba por darme por vencida en mi tarea cuando los divisé de nuevo en la sección de ropa interior. Sí, de ROPA INTERIOR.

Ella, la muy exhibicionista le mostraba a mi **ex** _novio_ un sostén que parecía más una red de pescar de color blanco. Esos con encaje, que usan las _mujere_s, yo sigo usando de esos que traen diseños de caricaturas tiernas.

Traté de acercarme un poco más para escuchar qué tanto hablaban, pero era complicado, porque había poca gente en esa zona y muy pocos percheros o lugares en donde esconderme y pasar desapercibida. Demandaré a esta tienda por no apoyar el espionaje con blancas intenciones.

¡Por Kami! Le estaba mostrando una tanga. Quién rayos era esa mujer descarada, él es un menor de edad ¿Sabes? Aún le faltan tres meses para los 18. Que mujer más descarada.

Compraron algunas cosas, mientras mi atenta mirada seguía cada gesto que hacía Gaara.

Sí, soy patética, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Aún lo quiero, a pesar de todo, creo que aún lo amo. Mi primer amor, el único… ¿Será el de siempre?

Tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así.

Al salir de la tienda ambos siguieron su paseo tranquilo por los pasillos, ya no con tanta gente, del centro comercial. Tan tranquilos, como una pareja de recién casados. Agarrados de la mano, sonrientes, felices…

* * *

_**-Flash Back-**_

- Haruno, necesito que cantes más alto.

- Sí, profesor.

Cantar era una de las cosas que más amaba, me hacía sentir bien, me ayudaba a expresarme y me sentía en mi zona, en la cosa en la que era buena sin necesidad de esforzarme, era mi naturaleza.

Cuando me uní al club de coro sentí que cumplía una de mis metas, me daba igual obtener solos o estar adelante en la fila, cantar era lo que me apasionaba.

Pero esa clase sería distinta, o más bien, su término.

Era tarde, teníamos que ensayar mucho, pues se acercaba el festival escolar y necesitábamos hacerlo perfecto, el maestro no permitía que falláramos notas o que uno cantara más despacio que otro. Éramos uno de los mejores coros de Japón.

- Tómense un descanso de diez minutos, quiero afinar la parte del final- Dijo el maestro.

Era un tipo bajito y con muchos años encima, llevaba siempre un chaleco sin mangas de color gris sobre una camisa celeste o blanca, una corbata gris y unos pantalones beige. Era casi calvo y tenía unos lentes que tenían más aumento que un microscopio. Aún así, cantaba increíble y nadie dudaba de por qué era el maestro del coro.

Salí a tomar agua cerca del gimnasio, ahí lo vi, llevaba su uniforme del club de baloncesto y su expresión de "Soy un tipo chulo y todo me vale verga". No pude evitar quedarme viéndolo. No sé qué cara tenía puesta, pero su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Sucede algo, Haruno-san?- Que usara mi apellido y el "san" me estresaba, por qué no me llamaba simplemente "Sakura" como todo el puto mundo.

- No, nada, Gaara-kun- Me espabilé y me dirigí a los grifos para tomar agua.

Todo bien, hasta que siento pasos detrás de mí.

- Haruno-san…- Me sobresalté.

- ¿Sí, Gaara-kun?- Por Dios, él estaba allí, me había seguido, me había seguido. Era la chica más feliz en el mundo.

Solíamos hablar, sobretodo porque era amigo de mis amigos- por así decirlo-, pero nunca así, nunca tan directamente, nunca tan solos como ahora.

- Pues…

Aunque su expresión seguía siendo indescifrable, su tono era nervioso. Mi corazón bombeaba 30000 litros de sangre a mi cara, a mi cerebro, a mi cuerpo… Entraría en taquicardia muy pronto.

- Desde hace tiempo que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, eres una chica linda y… me gustas- Las palabras salieron atropelladas de su boca, pero supieron a gloria. De pronto mi cabeza dejó de procesar todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor que no fuera Gaara.

Ni siquiera lo vi acercarse, ni lo vi tomarme de los hombros, ni lo vi acercar su rostro al mío, ni lo vi besarme… Todo era confusamente exquisito, pero no procesaba nada. No fue hasta que cortó su beso que me di cuenta de las cosas tal y como eran. Estaba exultante.

- Gaara-kun… Tú… tú… también- Dije- También me gustas… mucho.

Y nos volvimos a besar.

El mundo no importaba, estábamos solo él y yo. Sakura y Gaara. Adolescentes enamorados. Personas felices.

_**- Fin del Flash Back-**_

* * *

Me sentía traicionada, me sentía mal. No podía negarlo, estaba herida aún, era una herida que tardaría en cicatrizar, porque sentía que lo nuestro era real. Cómo fui tan ciega ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué no le di? ¿Cuál fue el maldito error? Porque sentía que era mi culpa, aunque a la vez sentía que no lo era. Me sentía acongojada.

Demostrar todo eso sería darle en el gusto. Darle poder para burlarse de mí… Ese cerdo insensible.

Me escondí detrás de una planta a ver como compraban helados, realmente soy patética.

- Debes ser una sicópata- Una voz neutral a mis espaldas me sobresaltó y me hizo dar un chillido asustada.

Mala reacción, Gaara me vio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunté al portador de la voz neutral. El hombre del parque.

Me sorprendió verlo allí, aunque más me sorprendió que me hablara… Después de lo mal que me trató. Cerdo insensible. Cambiaré mis insultos mentales.

- Estaba comprando café y te vi sospechosamente acechando a no sé quién, si que estás loca- Dijo. Mientras mostraba su bolsa de _Starbucks_ y un gesto desinteresado de su parte. Cuando parecía que iba a irse, se detuvo al escuchar a los recién llegados.

- ¡Haruno-san! Que sorpresa- Dijo Gaara, su tono era cínico, era como una burla.

- Hola- Saludé con una sonrisa como si nada pasara, estaba acostumbrada a actuar así.

- Quiero presentarte a Jun Tanaka, mi _novia_- Dijo, sus últimas palabras llevaban veneno. Sentí como mi corazón se rompía ¿Podía seguir rompiéndose más?

- Hola, Tanaka-san… Soy…

- Si, lo sé, Sakura Haruno… Supe que salías con el hermano de Gaara.- Dijo. Su voz era chillona.

"_Con el hermano de Gaara, si será un imbécil, ni siquiera puede denominarme como su ex novia_".

Le dirigí una mirada significativa a Gaara, él se encogió levemente de hombros.

- Y quién es tu _amigo_ ¿Nuevo _novio_, Sakura-_chan_?- Me miraba fijo, esperando a que mintiera. Lo sabía que yo no superaría tan rápido como él las cosas.

El muchacho de ojos negros miraba la escena, pero no decía nada. Sentí su mirada sobre mí, luego sobre Gaara. Otra vez sobre mí, luego sobre Gaara.

No lo soporté.

- Me voy- Dije y me volteé. Tenía ganas de llorar, sin saber por qué.

- Pero si no hemos _terminado_ la conversación…

- Mi _novia_ está apurada, lo siento- El muchacho habló, me volteé tan rápido que sentí mis vértebras desencajarse y vi como Gaara sostenía una mirada dura contra aquel extraño del parque.

- No quise interrumpir su _cita_- Habló Gaara, estaba enojado, conocía ese tono demasiado bien.

Jun, que hasta ahora parecía no saber ni dónde estaba parada, miraba confusa para todos lados.

- Mientras no se vuelva a repetir, da igual- Lanzó mi _novio_.

- No vemos, supongo- Gaara me miró, agarró a su novia de la cintura y se fue a la heladería de nuevo. Iba cabreado, su andar lo demostraba todo.

Me quedé viendo como se iba. El sabor salado de unas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos mehizo desviar la vista. ¡Rayos! Estaba llorando.

- Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo- Le dije al chicos, mientras ocultaba mi vista y me secaba las lágrimas con la manga del chaleco del colegio.

- Oye, _Sakura_ si me pagas… Te ayudaré con ese favor… mientras no incluya algo ilegal- Aunque su expresión era una hoja en blanco pude sentir cierta calidez de su parte.

- Creí que odiabas a la gente que creía que podía comprar a la gente- Le discutí. Aunque no tenía ánimo ni de rearmar el plan.

- La odio, pero el dinero nunca está demás… y se nota que lo necesitas, que te ayuden- Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Fruncí el ceño, no sabía si enojarme o darle las gracias opté por callarme.

- Es un plan sencillo- Le mencioné, mientras comenzaba a caminar lejos de la heladería.

- Más vale- Dijo- Tengo que trabajar, así que ojalá que sea algo con horario flexible.

Sonreí.

- Te necesito como pareja para mi graduación.

Hubo una pausa.

El alzó una ceja, yo cambié mi expresión.

- Está bien. Quiero 30.000 yenes*- Dijo, seco y rápido.

Era mucho dinero, era como mi mesada de cuatro meses, pero…

- Tiene que ser perfecto- Le dije.

- _Será un sueño_- Sonrió, nuevamente era una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Me gustaba esa sonrisa, atrapaba. Aún así, debía tener cuidado.

- Te pagaré la mitad antes de la graduación… la otra, después de que el trabajo esté hecho- Le advertí.

Me miró, alzó una ceja y luego volvió a sonreír.

- Usted decide. Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

Algo en mí comenzó a maquinar la palabra **problema** de una forma increíblemente rápida y repetitiva.

¿En qué te metiste Sakura?

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Perdí el Toque? ¿Siente que perdió su tiempo? ¿Quiere hacerme un altar por ser tan buena escritora? Dígamelo con un review, nada le cuesta ;)**

**Ahahaha, dejando mi tortura sicológica, admito que hacer este capi me costó mil ): Con esto de ser universitaria pensaba un montón de ideas en clases, llegaba a la casa y las ideas estaban todavía en la sala de clases... Así que la inspiración me traicionó pesado.**

**Y bueno, no me olvido de la gente LINDA que deja su review (Ahaha, Mensajes subliminales :D!)**

_Setsuna17_

_xCamile_

_Awase Kagami Ayumi_

_#Haruno-Fan#_

_Uchiha-Haruno Love_

**Gracias por los REVIEWS xD!**

**Bueno, la verdad es que recibo todo lo que escriben y en serio, mucho cargo de conciencia, pero bueee... ya dije NO DEJARÉ BOTADO EL PROYECTO NUNCA.**

**Also... Me voy. Adiós :)**


	3. Capítulo Segundo

**Aunque usted no lo crea, acá está Carolina actualizando el fic favorito de todos ustedes y se demoró menos de un año :D!**

**Uff! La verdad es que maquiné este capítulo mucho, nada me dejó conforme, pero como ayer estuve de cumpleaños (Reviews de regalo! Cof! Cof!), los elfos me regalaron inspiración y logré terminarlo :B**

**Incluso, si se dan cuenta, místicamente, este capítulo es más largo que el anterior ;B (Me trabajé 8 páginas en vez de estudiar para la prueba de hoy, así que ámenlo xDD)**

**Bueno, espero que les guste :), Nos vemos más abajo...**

**D: Naruto no es mío, jamás lo será, y eso me da depresión así que me voy a cortar las venas ):**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

- Por qué no partes con explicarme cuál es tu relación con el chico de ayer- Sugirió la voz de Sasuke mientras levantaba su taza de café.

Habían quedado de juntarse en el Starbucks que estaba en el centro comercial para aclarar y fijar los puntos del _contrato_. La idea era que la mentira fuera creíble, Sakura no quería un novio, quería un príncipe azul que la hiciera sentir cenicienta en su fiesta de graduación, quería marcar tendencia siendo recordada por formar la mejor pareja de una graduación jamás vista, quería ser la reina de la graduación, quería que Gaara muriera de celos… Sobre todo eso, que Gaara hirviera en celos.

No se había dado cuenta cuán vengativa podía llegar a ser cuando se trataba de salvar su orgullo hasta que se vio sentada allí con ese chico de ojos oscuros. Dios, estaba pagándole a un tipo cualquiera para sacarle celos a su ex novio… Bueno, no era tan malo, en el peor de los casos podría haber fingido una boda o algo por el estilo.

- Ex novio- Respondió Sakura, mientras revolvía su _frapuccino_.

- ¿Por qué es tan especial? ¿Qué lo hace diferente a los otros?- Consultó el chico, mientras observaba los movimientos de la niña frente a él.

No podía negar que necesitaba el dinero, pero no era un mendigo, no podía denigrarse haciendo cualquier cosa por dinero (Sí, aceptar trabajos de una niñita era claramente una forma de rebajarse a sí mismo). Si algo le quedaba desde que había dejado su casa era dignidad. Aunque no le llamara la atención ser un pedófilo cualquiera- claro, ésa niña debía tener algo así como diecisiete y él ya estaba por cumplir veintitrés-, había encontrado una razón para hacerlo.

- Es el único- Respondió la chica, no estaba apenada por responder esa pregunta, pero le incomodaba que las preguntas se volvieran un poco más personales. Contarle a alguien a quien recién conocía cómo había perseguido a Gaara casi toda su vida, cómo había llegado a descubrir sus infidelidades, cómo había caído tan bajo… cómo había cambiado tanto.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

No es que realmente le importara, pero conociendo a los jóvenes de hoy en día, pensar que ella- que no era la gran cosa, pero tampoco era fea- había tenido un solo novio en su vida, le sorprendió.

- Y… ¿En qué momento se te ocurrió que era digno pagarle a alguien para hacerse pasar por tu nuevo novio? Eso es estar un poco desesperada, creo- Dijo. No era un muchacho que se anduviese por las ramas, era de decir las cosas directamente, no importaba si dolían.

Pero era verdad. Uchiha sabía que superar una ruptura, sobre todo si se trataba del primer amor, era difícil, pero no se imaginaba nunca pagándole a alguien para demostrarle a su ex que las cosas estaban mejor que nunca ¡Por favor, era patético!

Sasuke se encargaría de archivar bien en su cabeza que no era nada digno aceptar dinero por fingir ser novio de una adolescente superficial.

Gaara Sabaku… Estaba seguro que era de la familia Sabaku. Tenía el aire que los caracterizaba.

- Solo trato de terminar la escuela con la cabeza en alto- Le explicó la chica de aquel llamativo color de cabello. Su vista seguía en ese frapuccino sin tocar y sus manos jugaban nerviosas con la pajilla.

Aunque Sasuke notó que había algo detrás de toda esa actitud patética, decidió no seguir preguntando ese tipo de cosas que, sinceramente, le importaban un bledo. Tomó otro sorbo de café y pensó en las posibles repercusiones que tendría esto en su futuro. Lado bueno, tendría una historia divertida que contarle a sus nietos. Lado malo… Aunque pesó varias cosas, dejó las cosas hasta allí.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?- Directo al punto el muchacho de pelo oscuro.

Los ojos jade la chica se fijaron decididos sobre los negros de él. Sasuke notó algo en esos ojos verdes, algo les faltaba, tal vez era cosa suya pero… ¿No tenía que haber brillo en los ojos de una adolescente como ella?

- Solo quiero que te hagas llamar mi novio, que me lleves a la graduación… Después de eso, terminaremos porque me iré a la universidad de Tokio y tú… bueno, si te quedas o te vas de aquí no cambiará mucho las cosas- Le dijo ella.

No sonaba algo tan elaborado.

- ¿No será mal visto que un adulto salga con una niña?- Si ella tenía tanto dinero como parecía tenerlo, no creía que sus padres fueran tan bajo perfil como para permitir que su pequeña hija saliera con un recién egresado de la universidad y este "pedófilo" quedara impune.

- No te preocupes, no será necesario el contacto físico y las llamadas serán solo en casos excepcionales. La idea es ir con alguien decente a la graduación, pero que parezca algo más que una simple cita- Dijo ella, restándole interés a la edad- Como te dije, quiero terminar la escuela como se debe. He restado puntos porque Gaara se ha encargado de hacerme parecer una loca.

- ¿Cuál es el rollo de ser popular?- Preguntó él, no era la primera vez que veía a una chica interesada de sobremanera en ser la reina de la escuela, pero realmente no lo entendía del todo.

A él, en la escuela y la universidad, la popularidad le había llegado sola. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, para nada, pero era como si fuera un papel pegajoso y el resto de la gente se pegara a él como moscas tontas. Era bastante molesto, él quería ser bajo perfil. Por eso no entendía cómo era eso de competir por popularidad, de querer ganar un puesto entre los que mandan ¿Era eso? El poder ¿Para qué quería Sakura ese poder?

- ¿Cuál es el rollo de hacer tanta pregunta que no viene al tema?- Discutió ella. Su tono decidido había cambiado para convertirse en uno amargo, aunque su cara seguía demostrando nerviosismo, su voz parecía estar desentonando con aquella expresión que ahora tenía.

El Uchiha alzó las cejas y bebió café. Esa chica tenía serios problemas de bipolaridad.

El silencio se prolongo mientras Sakura tomaba por fin de su frapuccino. El sabor dulce le invadió la boca y se sintió relajar. Sonaría cliché, pero la gente no la entendía, ese chico frente a ella era el mejor ejemplo. Nadie comprendía porque ella era así, porque había cambiado tanto de un momento a otro ¿Gaara? No, no se trataba solo de Gaara, se trataba de ella misma, de cómo trató de salir de aquel agujero en el que la habían encerrado los prejuicios y la maldad de los niños. Porque los niños eran crueles con los que eran diferentes y ella era diferente. Haberse hecho popular no solo le valía el respeto de la gente, le valía el saber que a la vuelta de la esquina nadie la golpearía… No de nuevo.

- Entonces esto será sin contacto físico y sin necesidad de hacer todo eso que las parejas hacen ¿Cierto?- Uchiha volvió a hablar.

Ella asintió.

- Si alguien te pregunta, eres el novio de Sakura Haruno. No es necesario que vayamos juntos a ninguna parte, excepto a la graduación. Las llamadas quedarán limitadas solo para situaciones que de verdad lo requieran- Afirmó ella. No estaba segura si necesitaría llamarlo entre el día de hoy y el día de la graduación, pero si surgía la ocasión de conversar algo que involucrara el plan, tendría que llamarlo para hacérselo saber.

Sasuke trataba de anotar todas esas palabras en su cabeza. Su idea era que aquel contrato quedara lo suficientemente bien estructurado como para que él tuviera poco y nada que perder ¿Besarla? Ni hablar ¿Abrazarla? Nunca ¿Enamorarse de ella? No, hasta ahora no le encontraba nada que pudiera llamarle la atención.

Ella anotó su número de móvil en una servilleta y se la entregó a Sasuke. Él la imitó, anotando el suyo en otra servilleta y se lo entregó.

- Por cierto, no sé dónde trabajas- Le hizo notar la muchacha de ojos jade.

- En el banco de la ciudad- Dijo él luego de una pausa larga.

- ¿Estudiaste en la universidad?- Curioseo ella.

El muchacho en tanto, frunció el ceño ¿Ahora ella hacía las preguntas personales?

- Sí- Respondió.

- ¿Qué estudiaste?- La muchacha volvió a jugar con la pajita de su vasito vacío.

- Economía.

Hubo otro silencio.

Se les había acabado el tema de conversación, más bien, querían tratar de no hablar sobre cosas que comprometieran conocerse un poco más. Ella no quería que su pasado y sus razones salieran a la luz y él mismo no quería ni tocar el tema de su familia o algo por el estilo.

- Por cierto ¿Cuándo es la gran noche?- Preguntó él.

Está bien, en cierto modo ya estaba metido en eso, pero no quería tener que fingir demasiado tiempo ser su novio. La idea era no estar atrapado.

- En tres semanas más. Estamos en exámenes finales- Respondió Haruno.

Otro largo silencio se hizo presente ¿Por qué no se despedían y se iban por sus propios caminos? Ella estuvo a punto de tomar la iniciativa y hablar nuevamente, pero su celular sonó.

- Aló- Contestó.

Sasuke no era de los que se metía en asuntos ajenos, pero no sería su culpa si el teléfono se escuchaba tan fuerte que podía oír lo que pasaba del otro lado de la línea. Solo diversión.

- _Sakura-chan ¿Dónde estás? Fui a tu casa y Nanao-san dijo que habías salido temprano_- La voz de Naruto salió del otro lado de la línea. Sasuke pudo notar el ligero cambio de semblante de la chica al oírlo hablar.

- Sí, es cierto. Olvidé avisarte, lo siento. Voy en seguida, espérame en casa de Hinata, yo estaré allá en veinte minutos- Le dijo ella, mientras se reía de sí misma por haber olvidado la junta para ver películas que habían programado hace unas semanas.

- _Demo ¿Dónde estás? ¿Desde cuándo madrugas los sábados?_- El rubio de verdad estaba extrañado, él sabía cuan sagrados eran los fines de semana para su amiga ¿Por qué había madrugado y salido tan temprano?

- Te explico luego, impaciente- Río ella, mientras se preguntaba cómo es que Naruto lo hacía para mantenerse tan al pendiente de ella- Voy saliendo para la casa de Hinata, así que apúrate, que si llego primero te tocará pagar la pizza.

Sasuke se mantenía atento a ella, que parecía más alegre que nunca.

La chica de cabello rosado cortó el teléfono casi sin despedirse y levantó sus cosas de la mesa, mientras se arreglaba el pollerón violeta y se guardaba el celular en su jeans color negro.

- Muy bien Sasuke-kun, me debo ir- Le dijo, mientras le dirigía un guiño de despedida y antes de irse agregó- Si tienes problemas eligiendo el traje para la graduación llámame, quiero que nuestra ropa combine.

Y se fue a paso rápido, desapareciendo del campo visual del muchacho de pelo azulado que solo se atinaba a preguntarse quién era la verdadera Sakura Haruno.

* * *

- Hola- Saludó el rubio, con su sonrisa habitual y su ánimo calmado.

La chica delante de él titubeo un momento antes de contestar.

- Hola, Naruto-kun- Le dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Hinata se había puesto linda, como siempre que sabía que lo vería. Llevaba unos pantalones claros y una blusa amarilla, en el cabello una pequeña traba de oro que sujetaba un mechón rebelde de su cabello.

No importaba, lo notaba de muy lejos, cuanto se arreglara. Ella nunca acapararía su atención como lo hacía su prima.

Naruto miró a la Hyuga que se había quedado quieta delante de él, mirándolo con cierta desazón. Nunca entendería a esa muchacha ¿Por qué siempre que estaban solos ella no hablaba? ¿Acaso él no era de su agrado? Quizá era eso y su timidez natural le impedía decírselo a la cara. La conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo, eso sí, como para pensar que la razón de sus constantes momentos de silencio eran a causa de el desagrado de ella por él.

Uzumaki reconocía a la chica de ojos perla como una niña muy linda, esa ternura y timidez que le eran intrínsecas la hacían una chica bastante peculiar, le tenía demasiado aprecio. Ella era su hermana pequeña.

Ella sabía que él sentía por ella lo que él debía sentir por Sakura. A veces no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia, pero bueno, si Naruto se sentía feliz con su prima ¿Quién era ella para tratar de impedir ese romance? No, no, no. Su prima era demasiado despistada, jamás se daría cuenta de lo que el rubio sentía por ella y eso lo hacía infeliz. Naruto, en cierto sentido, sufría lo que ella: Ser invisible a los ojos de la persona que les gustaba.

- Sakura dijo que pronto estará acá- Dijo el Uzumaki para romper el hielo, un tanto nervioso porque odiaba esos ambientes tensos- Y anota que es ella quien debe pagar la pizza.

Hinata sonrió ante el comentario, agachó la vista para que Naruto no la viera con esa cara de boba.

- No hagas eso- Le dijo.

Hinata borró la sonrisa, pensando que a eso se refería, levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

- No hagas eso, no escondas tu sonrisa. Las mujeres se ven **hermosas** cuando sonríen- Le dijo Naruto con la sonrisa más natural que tenía.

Hinata se sonrojó hasta las orejas, no sabía si tomarlo como un piropo o dejarlo pasar como un comentario _random_ de esos que hacía Naruto cuando estaba nervioso.

Otro silencio incómodo.

Estaba en la sala de la casa Hyuga, allí había un televisor gigante y un buen sistema de audio, por eso veían películas en la casa de su amiga de pelo oscuro. Pero por lo general no era un lugar muy divertido, fuera de esa sala siempre se respiraba la tensión que había dentro de todo lo que envolviera a los Hyuga. En cierto modo, Naruto y Sakura, solo buscaban salvar a Hinata de esa permanente soledad y tirantes que sentía ella en aquella casa tan deprimente.

- ¿Qué has planeado hacer?- Preguntó de repente Naruto.

- Acerca de qué- Ella ladeó la cabeza para hacerle ver que ella no podía leer sus pensamientos. No compartía con él aquella conexión que él tenía con Sakura, que al mirarse sabían que pensaba el otro.

- La universidad- Se explicó Naruto- Sé que te gradúas en un año más, pero me preguntaba si ya tenías planes.

Ella agachó la mirada.

- No iré a la universidad- Dijo ella.

Él frunció el ceño y enfocó sus ojos en ella.

- Eres una chica lista ¿Por qué no habrías de ir a la universidad?- Era más un reproche que una pregunta.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Me dedicaré a trabajos de hogar aquí, mi labor es esperar a un marido- Dijo ella.

Era cierto y decepcionante. Ella no tenía permiso para asistir a la universidad, porque al terminar la escuela esperaría a que su familia le eligiera un marido con el que les fuera conveniente establecer lazos y así. Hinata se casaría por conveniencia, no por amor. No tendría una carrera, porque ser esposa era su profesión.

El chico de ojos azules jamás había caído en cuenta de cuan estresante era la vida de su amiga. Sabía que la llevaba difícil por el difícil ambiente que abundaba en su casa para con ella, pero de ahí a pensar que ni siquiera podía optar por decidir su futuro era… No, no encontró palabras para tal cosa. Hinata era del tipo de chicas que después de tanto sufrir merecían nada menos que el cielo, y el padre de ella no era capaz siquiera permitirle sacar una carrera. Vaya familia. Si él estuviera en esa situación huiría lejos de allí a un lugar en donde nadie le dijera qué hacer.

- Lo siento- Fue lo único que dijo Naruto.

Ella observó por un instante al chico.

- No importa- Por primera vez ella fue capaz de sonreírle de lleno y sinceramente al chico- Siempre he sabido que ese era mi destino, así que nunca me he planteado un futuro distinto.

Naruto se sintió extremadamente triste de repente. No, ella no estaba bien, se notaba en sus ojos.

Otro silencio.

* * *

Sakura estaba al otro lado de a puerta, escuchando y viendo todo lo que sucedía entre los dos jóvenes en aquella sala, dudando si irrumpir o no en esos momentos. Sabía que Hinata necesitaba momentos así con Naruto, incluso tuvo la idea de irse, pero terminó entrando al ver que el silencio se prolongaba y no invitaba a nada más… No quería dejarlos sumidos en la incomodidad tampoco.

- Hola, lamento el retraso- Saludo animadamente la chica de cabellos rosados, sobresaltando a la Hyuga y alegrando al rubio.

- ¡Pagarás las pizzas!- Le dijo Naruto a modo de burla, mientras salía de la habitación, diciendo que iba al baño.

¿Era impresión de Sakura o Naruto parecía aliviado de que ella hubiese llegado?

Haruno le lanzó una mirada significativa a Hinata, que se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no sabía qué había pasado.

- Tengo algo que contarles- Dijo finalmente Sakura cuando Naruto volvió y se disponían a elegir la película que verían.

- Pareces feliz- Acotó Naruto mirando a su amiga que mostraba esa sonrisa que veía solo cuando ella conseguía lo que quería.

Sakura alzó las cejas con gesto misterioso mientras tomaba el teléfono y llamaba a la pizzería.

Le gustaban esos momentos así con sus amigos, en donde no tenía que aparentar que le importaban las banalidades y en donde la soledad parecía solo un simple mal sueño. Todo, cuando se trataba de ellos tres, era perfecto. Sentía que juntos podrían superar cualquier cosa juntos. Quizá por eso le daba tristeza saber que después de ese año el trío tendría que disgregarse, por lo menos Sakura estaba decidida a abandonar esa ciudad e irse a Tokio a estudiar. Naruto, sabía que quería estudiar algo relacionado con administración de empresas, pero no estaba seguro de qué universidad coger. En cuanto a Hinata, al tanto de su situación, se quedaría allí.

Quedaba poco para que se separaran y entraran al mundo real.

- Saku-chan ¿Qué nos ibas a contar?- Preguntó Hinata al momento en que ponía la película en el reproductor de DVD (o Blu-Ray, lo que les parezca).

Sakura, que necesitaba contarle a alguien la suerte que tenía, les comunicó a sus amigos la situación acontecida el día anterior, después de que ellos la dejaran en el centro comercial, y esa mañana.

A cada palabra Naruto sentía que se le retorcía el estómago. Sakura estaba siendo imprudente, más de lo que tendía a serlo y eso le podía costar caro ¡Si ni sabía nada de ese tipo! No podía creer que él llevara enamorado de ella tanto tiempo y ella no lo hubiese notado, que ni siquiera lo hubiese considerado para acompañarla a su baile de graduación. Lo deprimía, la quería, la amaba, pero a veces sentía que ella era demasiado desatenta con las emociones de los demás, como si no pudiera ver más allá de lo que quiere ver.

En tanto, Hinata, se sentía un tanto cohibida por saber que su prima se estaba involucrando con un hombre mayor, un total desconocido, solo por rencillas de ex novios. No le permitían tener novios, así que no lograba comprender del todo el pesar de su prima y amiga, pero… No, esto no era correcto.

- No tendremos real contacto, solo quiero que se corra el rumor de que tengo novio- Mencionó ella, al ver que después de contar lo sucedido sus dos amigos la miraban con caras de póker.

Naruto y Hinata seguían pareciendo nada convencidos.

Vaya, ella creía que sus amigos se alegrarían por verla lograr sus planes. Muy bien, los entendía, en cierto sentido igual se habría sentido un poco incómoda si Hinata o Naruto le pagasen a una persona desconocida para que finja ser su pareja, pero ellos sabían por qué ella lo hacía ¡Vamos, si fue Naruto quien sugirió eso de conseguirse un novio falso!

Naruto, el resto de la noche, estuvo curiosamente callado. Era extraño verlo de mal humor, incluso para Sakura que lo conocía bien, le era difícil reconocer a su amigo en aquella cara con un ceño fruncido y la boca formando una línea recta.

Hinata, en cambio, se mantuvo tranquila, como siempre. Incluso, por un momento se preguntó si Hinata había puesto verdadera atención a su discurso.

* * *

El momento de volver a casa fue el momento más relajante de la velada para Sakura. Naruto se ofreció para ir a dejarla, aún un poco molesto, pero ella se negó, porque debía ir a recoger a la tienda de libros un encargo de su madre y ya eran cerca de las 8 de la tarde y la tienda cerraba a las 9.

Naruto no insistió más.

Así Sakura comenzó a recorrer las calles de la ciudad a paso parsimonioso. Quizá si estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, pues estaba mintiendo, pero eso ya le había dejado de importar. En tres semanas todo esto sería historia y ella podría embarcarse a su travesía pro Tokio.

Era curioso que ella nunca hubiese ido a Tokio siendo que sus padre viajaban constantemente para esos lares. No le importaba, en realidad, ella quería llegar allá por medios propios, no le gustaba tanto valerse de su dinero… Sí, era irónico, porque en la escuela ella era popular gracias a eso, porque se comenzó a valer de su dinero para impresionar a sus compañeros que cayeron como hormigas en azúcar.

Quería escapar de eso.

Ingresó a la librería. Era una librería amplia e iluminada donde se encontraba una gran variedad de libros, la principal tienda de la ciudad. Se sintió un poco intimidada por tantos estantes altos y por tantos ejemplares nuevos y usados, pero se abrió camino entre la gente que se hallaba allí comprando para dirigirse a la caja, donde había una señora con cara de pocos amigos de gafas, cabello marrón y vestimenta aburrida.

- Hola, disculpe, vine por un encargo- Sakura se acercó lentamente a la mujer, ella leía una revista de modas.

La señora levantó la vista de la revista y la observó de pies a cabeza.

- Bien, espera un segundo- Dijo, mientras se levantaba lentamente del asiento, no parecía feliz por la interrupción.

Haruno rodó los ojos sorprendida por la mala voluntad de algunas personas. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer comenzó a mirar los libros en las estanterías aledañas. Comenzó a caminar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo buscando algún libro que llamase su atención. Cuando fuese a la universidad, esperaba lograr aprobar todos los cursos y graduarse con honores, no le parecería mal comenzar a estudiar desde ahora, pero no sabía qué libros debía leer. Esa era la diferencia que había con la escuela, en la universidad no sabes con lo que te vas a encontrar.

Cuando se hubo adentrado en uno de los pasillos más oscuros, donde se hallaban los libros técnicos, divisó los libros que le interesaban.

"_Muy bien Sakura, ahora crece dos metros más para poder alcanzarlos y verlos"_ se dijo así misma a modo de broma, mientras buscaba a su alrededor algo en lo que encaramarse para poder coger alguno de esos libros que estaban a una altura a la que ella no alcazaba a llegar.

Estiró la mano para poder alcanzar uno de tapa roja y con mucha suerte logró bajarlo. Observó la portada y pensó qué tanto de eso debía aprender.

"_Todo"_ se dijo _"Si quieres ser buena en lo que haces debes aprenderlo todo"_

Perseverancia. Ese era su gran don.

No, nunca le creían cuando ella decía que tenía sueños más allá de la escuela. Ella era popular y tenía dinero, así que debía dedicarse a vegetar y a comprar ropa cara, se debía casar con un jugador de fútbol y vivir en la riqueza y el ojo público por siempre.

Nadie tomaba en serio sus pasiones.

- Vamos, estoy comenzando a pensar que esta ciudad es muy pequeña o que tú me andas siguiendo- Sakura se sobresaltó tanto que dejó caer el libro.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué haces acá?- Preguntó Sakura, sorprendida. Si, realmente esta ciudad era muy pequeña o el destino estaba queriendo que se casase con él.

Sasuke había dejado de prestarle atención a Sakura para ver el libro que ella había arrojado.

- "Introducción al derecho" de Agustín Squella- Leyó en voz alta- No sabía que querías estudiar derecho.

Sakura guardó silencio y recogió el libro para volver a ponerlo donde debía.

- No sabes nada de mí- Le dijo ella, mientras él observaba aún el libro- ¿Qué haces acá?

Sasuke alzó una ceja ¿A qué venía esa actitud nerviosa? De todos modos, le enseñó la bolsa de la librería.

Realmente que le sorprendió ver a Sakura allí. Había ido a comprar algunos libros de administración y economía y cuando ya hubo pagado, mientras caminaba a la salida, había visto una mata de pelo rosa escabullirse entre unas estanterías que estaban vacías de gente. Y aunque Uchiha no es curioso, la siguió. Le pareció extraño ver allí, observando libros técnicos ¿Para qué los quería ella? La había subestimado, lo tenía que admitir, había creído que cuando ella había dicho "irse a estudiar a Tokio" se refería a "Me iré a Tokio".

- ¡El paquete para la señora Haruno!- La voz de la mujer de la caja sonó por casi toda la librería, dándole pie a Sakura para ir a buscar el paquete.

Sasuke la siguió, de verdad que le había sorprendido esa chica. El codearse con tantas chicas del estilo de Sakura- con dinero y populares- le había hecho caer en el prejuicio, ya que veía como todas, oportunistas y codiciosas, solo se dedicaban a vivir la vida. Nada de estudios, nada de verdaderos sueños. Ellas tenían dinero y lo ocuparían para saciar sus necesidades materialistas, nunca para nada que de verdad pudiese hacerlas cambiar de vida ¿Para qué estudiar si ya tenían el dinero?

- Gracias- Dijo una vez que pagó y recibió la bolsa.

Hubo un silencio en donde los dos se miraron por unos instantes pensando cuál debía ser el próximo paso. Sakura sabía que tenía que despedirle, pero la garganta se le había secado. Qué extraño. Sasuke sabía que debía llegar a su departamento a revisar documentos, pero no se movía. Demasiado confuso.

- Por cierto, Sakura- Dijo, mientras trataba de recordar cómo se suponía que se movían las piernas- No hablaste sobre cómo me pagarás. O sea, cuándo recibiré los primero 15000 yenes.

Sakura se espabiló y recordó que era cierto, debía pagarle a ese hombre antes de la graduación la mitad de lo acordado.

- El lunes, te llamaré en la mañana para coordinar y te entregaré el dinero-Resolvió la portadora de los ojos jade.

Otro silencio incómodo.

- Adiós- Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida mientras Sakura le imitaba solo para caminar en dirección contraria a la de él.

- Pero si es Haruno-san- Sakura se detuvo casi llegando a la esquina. Sasuke que llevaba avanzado unos dos metros en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba Sakura también se detuvo.

- ¿Tanaka-san?- Sakura miró a la chica que venía cruzando la calle en su dirección, la novia de Gaara.

Jun le sonrió con todo el ánimo del mundo mientras la chica de cabello rosado se preguntaba si podría fingir que no la había visto y correr hacia otro lado.

- ¿Cómo va todo?- Lo que le faltaba, Jun era de las personas interactivas a las que les gustaba charlar con cada conocido que veían en la calle.

Sasuke, ajeno al tema, considero darse la vuelta y desaparecer, pero se quedó allí, mirando la escena por si era requerido ¿No era ella la novia del chico Sabaku?

- Todo excelente ¿Y tú cómo estás?- Preguntó Sakura con la cordialidad fingida a flor de piel. Sasuke alzó una ceja. Sakura era inteligente, tenía dinero, era cínica.

- Muy bien, Gaara me ha invitado para la fiesta de graduación, estoy emocionadísima- Dijo chillonamente la chica- No alcancé a ir a mi fiesta de graduación porque me dio apendicitis, así que ahora estoy feliz. Tú vas con tu novio ¿Verdad? Ese chico de ayer…

Sakura caviló. Su plan iba perfecto, decir que sí desencadenaría esa serie de eventos que quería desencadenar, entonces ¿Por qué no podía decirlo?

"_Vamos, Sakura, es solo un '_sí_'"_ Se recriminaba mentalmente.

- ¡Pero si ahí está!- Chilló Jun.

Sakura se volteó rapidísimo, no se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke estaba parado allí observando todo. Algo dubitativo caminó en dirección hacia donde estaban las dos chicas.

- Hola- Saludó. Fue un tono frío, desinteresado.

- Un gusto- Mencionó Tanaka- Le preguntaba a tu novia, aquí presente, si ya te invitó a la fiesta de graduación de su clase.

- Pero claro- Dijo el poseedor de aquellos profundos ojos negros- Ya tenemos los vestidos listos- agregó.

Sakura no supo si su tono era de burla o si lo decía en serio.

- ¡Eso es genial!- Dijo Jun- Bueno, me tengo que ir. Supongo que nos veremos luego. Adiós.

Y tan rápido como apareció, siguió su camino en dirección a la librería, a la cual entró.

Sakura estaba algo nerviosa. Sasuke estaba algo confuso.

- Ahora sí, me voy- Dijo Sasuke, mientras le hacía un leve gesto con la mano.

Sakura lo vio comenzar a caminar.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- El susodicho se volteó rápidamente, Sakura enterneció el tono, por primera vez con él- Gracias.

Le terminó por dirigir una sonrisa. Se volteó y cruzó la calle. Sasuke, que aún miraba en la dirección en la que se había ido la niña se cuestionó el porqué le daba las gracias a él si ella le estaba pagando por hacer ese show… Porque él quería el dinero ¿Verdad?

* * *

**¿Y? ¿LES GUSTÓ? **

**Traté de meter el NaruHina, pero saben que me cuestan un montón las escenas románticas, he tenido que escuchar toda la banda sonora de Valentine's day para lograr algo de atmósfera romántica *O***

**Como sea, cualquier sugerencia, petición, idea o SALUDO DE CUMPLEAÑOS (Yo y mis mensajes subliminales :D) puede hacerlo enviando un REVIEW, no le cuesta nada ;D**

**¿Qué otra cosa les puedo contar para alargar el texto? Ah sí, acabo de pasar de largo, son las 7:30 am y tengo clase a las 11 xD Viva yo!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A ESOS REVIEWS QUE LLEGAN Y ME MOTIVAN A ESCRIBIR (Fueron 8 :D! Vamos suebiendo)**

_Strikis_

_Pame_

_Mitorolas_

_Akatsukio Hime_

_RAYMAR_

_SakuraCrazy15_

_Eomy Yuki_

_Marisa Uchiha_

**SIN NADA MÁS QUE REPORTAR, Y ESPEREMOS QUE LAS HADAS SE APIADEN DE MI EN PERIODO DE CERTÁMENES, UN ABRAZO, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**


	4. Capítulo Tercero

**Hola, les apuesto que ya me echaban de menos ;D**

¿Cómo andan? Pues yo aquí tratando de sobrevivir al periodo de exámenes fatales en la universidad. Pues por eso la demora, realmente la U me tiene atrapada y la inspiración no me llegaba nunca, no sé por qué se me está haciendo tan difícil actualizar este fic, cuando la idea la tengo plantada en la cabeza como mala hierba. Bueno, pues pidiendo disculpas por el atraso (Vamos, no ha sido un año y medio) y esperando que disfruten el capítulo... Nos leemos abajo.

**D: **Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, pero la historia sí.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

- Ne, Sakura- La voz de Ino la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Sakura miró a su amiga, parada junto a su pupitre, desde se silla.

- Existe el rumor de que ya tienes otro novio, no me has contado nada- Le reclamó la rubia con falso enfado.

Estaba en hora de clases, pero el maestro no había llegado, así que los alumnos ocupaban su tiempo para conversar de la vida y esas cosas. Por un lado estaban los _cerebritos_, que leían y adelantaban tarea en sus puestos, silenciosos y tranquilos. Por el otro estaban los que conversaban alto y sin parar, como si hace años que no lo hicieran. Por último, estaba un grupito algo más pequeño y recatado que conversaba, pero más bajo y más tranquilamente. Allí estaban Ino y Sakura, lejos de esa nube de gente de la que tendían a rodearse en periodos entre clases. La vida de las chicas populares, siempre con gente alrededor, siempre conversando, siempre tan banales.

Sakura miró alrededor, en busca de la gente con la que tendía a relacionarse, pero los vio enfrascados en una especie de competencia a ver quien lograba hacer girar, más tiempo, un cuaderno en su dedo.

- No es tan así- Le dijo ella a Yamanaka.

Ino Yamanaka, compañera de toda la vida de la pelirrosa. Bonita, inteligente, alta, simpática, de cabello rubio muy largo y ojos celestes muy profundos. Ambicionaba con ser modelo, tenía la _facha_ para serlo. Una mujer de armas tomar y la única que veía en Sakura algo más que dinero y una cara bonita. Admitía y pedía disculpas por esos años en donde su relación con ella no era de las mejores, pero se había reivindicado – quizá de la manera incorrecta – y le hacía saber que, ahora, ella era su mejor y más confiable amiga. Sakura no lo negaba, sabía que Ino era la persona de más confianza en ese lugar, pero de todas formas nunca iba tan directo con ella.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Mienten?- Preguntó la ojiazul, interesada en el tema.

Había llegado ese lunes a la escuela y lo primero que le preguntaron fue "¿Qué tal el nuevo novio de Haruno-san?" y otros comentarios de pasillo que no hacían nada menos que hablar del supuesto novio de su amiga. Raro, ella no tenía novio ni había manifestado que le gustase alguien. Estaba algo enfadada, ella era su amiga y quería saber quién era el dueño del corazón de su amiga. Ojalá fuese mejor que ese Sabaku.

No, a Ino no le caía nada bien aquel muchacho, eran conocidos, tenían amigos en común y tendían a verse bastante debido a eso, pero de todos modos, no le daba buena espina. Cuando estaba con Sakura, los primeros meses parecía haber cambiado, pero luego notó que aquel frío en sus ojos había vuelto y eso solo significaba una cosa: falta de interés. Todo había terminado del modo en que Ino lo predijo.

Haruno sabía que debía mantener la mentira y decir que si estaba de novia con alguien, pero algo no le gustaba. Había mentido tantas veces antes, no sabía por qué esta mentira se sentía tan _mal_. Quizá era ella, que sabía que su actitud patética iba demasiado lejos y hasta su cerebro se negaba a creer que hubiese caído tan bajo. Quizá era su impresión, esa sensación, de que si se involucraba demasiado algo pasaría.

Se limitó a conquistar.

- No es nada oficial aún…

- ¿Pero por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba alguien?- Preguntó la rubia, sorprendida. Si le había ocultado algo.

- Porque me di cuenta hace poco que me gustaba- Le mintió.

- Pero, tú le gustas a él ¿Verdad?- Quería saber detalles.

- Ehm… Sí- Volvió a mentir.

Ino miró a su amiga, buscando rastro de duda, algo notó que no andaba bien.

- ¿Te gusta mucho?- Preguntó la ojiazul.

Haruno tragó, no sabía por qué se sentía de ese modo. Está bien, el hombre era guapo, no había que negarlo, pero era tan… tan… distinto. Si eso era algo bueno o algo malo, no lo sabía.

- Sí, creo que _estoy enamorada_- Le dijo a Yamanaka, sin saber si lo que le decía era una simple mentira o se acercaba a la realidad.

¡No llevaba conociéndolo ni una semana! Ella no creía en el amor a primera vista, ni en el amor para siempre ¡Por Dios! ¿En qué estaba pensando? En nada, claramente su mente estaba comenzando a hacer cortocircuito por culpa de su estúpido orgullo que la tenía haciendo estupideces que, para más remate, le costaban mucho dinero. Todo era culpa de Gaara.

- ¿Entonces por qué aún no es oficial? He oído que hasta lo traerás a la graduación- Le interrogó la muchacha de pelo rubio.

Haruno frunció el ceño, era claro que siendo popular los rumores de ella se esparcieran como la peste, pero cómo tanta precisión.

La muchacha de los ojos jade caviló.

- Porque estoy dispuesta a hacerlo oficial lo antes posible- Dijo con falsa decisión.

Ino, admirando el gesto decidido.

- Pues me alegra ¡Ánimo, amiga!- Le sonrió con total sinceridad- Espero poder conocerlo pronto.

A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en el pecho. Completamente insegura como era, pensó en un Sasuke enamorado de su compañera rubia (Que era, claramente, _más mujer_ que ella, menos reservada y más _adulta_) y la idea le hizo doler el estómago ¿Qué sucede Sakura? ¿La mentira quiere hacerse realidad? ¿Te has visualizado y enfocado tanto en Uchiha como tu novio que ya lo quieres así? ¡Tonta Sakura!

- Claro, espero presentarlos pronto- Sonrió Haruno, con poquísimo ánimo.

Sakura estaba asustada.

* * *

El aire dentro de esa oficina era fresco, un joven de cabello negro azulado revisaba unos papeles y sacaba cuentas, mientras a su alrededor sonaban teléfonos y se escuchaban voces comentar cosas sobre la bolsa de valores, Nueva York, el precio del dólar, el almuerzo, la cena, la casa, los hijos, temas sin relevancia para el hombre que sacaba cuentas en esa pequeña oficina.

Levantó la vista de los papeles un momento, mientras miraba en su computadora portátil la hora y la bandeja de correos de su email. Frustrado al ver que nada llegaba, volvió su vista a los papeles, era increíble como el antiguo ingeniero comercial había sido tan estúpido como para llenar de más y de menos unos papeles. La estupidez humana no tenía precio.

- Señor Uchiha, llegó este documento de contaduría, necesitan que lo revise con urgencia- Una mujer, secretaria, llegó a la oficina del susodicho y le entregó una carpeta.

Sasuke bufó y miró serio a la mujer, que, algo asustada, se despidió y salió rápido de allí.

Aquel hombre levaba poco tiempo allí, pero ya se había hecho fama: Un hombre callado, gruñón, mala leche, pero muy inteligente y eficiente.

Mientras hojeaba aquel desastre en papel, reconsideró la idea de volver a cero y mandar todo papel mal elaborado al carajo. Allí se necesitaba un abogado que revisara contratos de compraventa más inteligentes, porque era obvio, al ver esos errores, allí había unos simios redactando. Los números y proyectos no encajaban con lo que la economía consideraba sustentable, lo malo es que este era un banco y las cosas debían funcionar como reloj.

- Estúpidos hay en todos lados- Susurró él.

Comenzó a leer y a sacar cuentas. Nada encajaba allí. Era frustrante, no se estaba dedicando a su trabajo, estaba arreglando los errores de los demás, eso era él. Un corrector humano. Ya se le acabaría la paciencia, pero lamentablemente le pagaban bien y si quería mantener su departamento y su vida independiente, necesitaba el dinero. Jamás volvería a su casa con la cola entre las patas. No, jamás, nunca, ni lo sueñen.

Su celular sonó, dispuesto a insultar a cualquiera que llamase notó que el número en la pantalla era conocido y se leía claramente _"Haruno, Sakura"_. Cierto, ella había quedado de llamarlo hoy para coordinar su pago.

- Aló- Contestó brusco.

- _Tan temprano y ya de mal humor, eso es malo, morirás joven-_ Alegó la muchacha, con saña.

- Da igual ¿A qué hora y dónde nos vemos?- Consultó el Uchiha.

Hubo un silencio desde el otro lado de la línea.

- _¿Dónde me dijiste que trabajabas?-_ Preguntó luego.

- No se te ocurrirá venir a verme aquí ¿Verdad? No quiero parecer un pederasta- Dijo él, algo cohibido ante la idea de ver llegar a una escolar a su oficina. Peor, que aquella escolar llegara escoltada por una secretaria chismosa y con un montón de ojos puestos en ellos dos.

- _Si te veo en otro lado temo que nos vea alguien a quien conozca_- Le admitió la chica.

- ¿Por? Creí que tu idea era ser mi novia y que todo el mundo supiera que nos amamos y tal- Se burló el muchacho.

- _No, o sea, no tan así. De todos modos, sería raro que me vieran entregándote tanto dinero, es mejor hacerlo en privado ¿Tienes oficina?_- La pelirrosa parecía decidida a ir al trabajo de este hombre.

Él, poco convencido ante la idea, terminó por decirle:

- Está bien, ven acá, pero trata de no venir con el uniforme de la escuela- Le dijo.

Escuchó una risa desde el otro lado de la línea.

- _Está bien, iré sin el uniforme_- Dijo ella, entre risas.

De todos modos, a Sasuke no le parecía nada gracioso.

- El banco de la ciudad, lo conocer, entras, preguntas por mí, listo- Resopló él.

- _Bien, bien. Adiós, nos vemos_- La chica cortó el teléfono aún riendo.

Dejó el celular sobre su escritorio, mientras observaba la hora. Era casi mediodía y aún le quedaba papeleo, aún no recibía ningún correo y en unas horas tendría a una niña en su oficina. Estaba loco, dejar su casa lo había dejado loco, claramente. Aceptar dinero de una niña resentida con el ex novio, muy inteligente Sasuke, mereces un premio al idiota del año.

Haber abandonado su casa, envalentonado y alegando que todo lo que el hiciese se convertiría en un logro a nivel de país bajo las risas de su padre era lo más idiota que había hecho, pero no le quedaba otra. No estaba cómodo en su hogar, desde la muerte de su madre, desde los amoríos de su padre, desde la ida de su hermano mayor a Inglaterra, todo parecía un infierno en esa casa. Estaba solo, estaba desvalido. Un padre que nunca lo quiso como a su hermano mayor, Itachi, un padre que lo acusaba de la muerte de su madre… Odiaba a su padre.

Itachi, desde la muerte de su madre, se había mostrado como el más cercano a él, eran muy unidos y Sasuke lo respetaba y lo amaba como a un padre. Lamentablemente, por cosas de trabajo, Itachi se fue a Inglaterra a vivir desde hacía ya cuatro años y la casa había quedado solo para Sasuke y Fugaku.

Fugaku Uchiha era un padre frío, distante, que escupía sobre cualquiera que no cumpliese sus expectativas, bastante altas. Amaba Itachi, pues era un ejemplo de habilidad e ingenio y menospreciaba a Sasuke, pues siempre estuvo bajo los logros de su hermano mayor. De igual manera, la muerte de Minato, su mujer, se la atribuía al Uchiha menor, así que más razones para mantenerlo al margen de su afecto.

Dieron las cinco de la tarde.

Uchiha seguía enfrascado en la lucha contra aquel documento incoherente que le había llegado de contaduría. Era muy fácil que perdiese el respeto por la gente y los del departamento de contaduría se estaban ganando su repudio a pasos agigantados. Cómo no, si cada vez que los veía estaba charlando de cosas sin sentido y no trabajaban nada. De ahí el mal manejo de documentos y que el banco tuviese que hacerse cargo de tantos problemas financieros. No había salido de la universidad de Tokio como el mejor alumno para arreglar los errores de los tontos holgazanes, pero allí estaba, resolviéndolos.

Quería renunciar.

- Permiso, señor Uchiha- La misma secretaria de hace algunas horas tocaba el umbral de la puerta, ya que esta estaba abierta, para hacerse notar.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora, Hibiki?- La voz de Sasuke sonó enojada.

Minori Hibiki, una mujer baja y de cabello castaño, palideció. Ella no debería ser secretaria de un hombre así, ella era débil de carácter.

- Este… Una señorita lo busca- Le dijo, nerviosa- Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke relajó el gesto.

- Dile que pase- Ordenó, Minori asintió y salió.

El Uchiha se quedó viendo la puerta, esperando que la muchachita apareciera. Y la vio. Por suerte no llevaba el uniforme escolar, iba casual. Pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, camiseta celeste y un pollerón blanco. El cabello iba trenzado. Camino con seguridad y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Sasuke.

- ¿Qué tal?- Preguntó, mientras dejaba su bolso en el suelo y apoyaba sus antebrazos en el escritorio, mientras sonreía con gracia al ver el desorden en el escritorio.

- Viniste a ver cómo se las arregla un titulado ¿No?- Preguntó él, mientras la miraba desafiante.

Ella rió.

- Vine a ver en qué trabajaba el gran Sasuke Uchiha, veo que no es gran cosa. Escritorio y papeles.

- Es más que eso- Él frunció el ceño ante el desprecio de su acompañante por su trabajo.

- ¿Ah, sí?- Preguntó ella, mientras tomaba uno de los documentos y comenzaba a hojearlo, Sasuke se lo oba a quitar ya que eran confidenciales, pero la chica se apartó del escritorio mientras leía. Se expresión cambió, frunció el ceño- Esto es una porquería ¿Qué abogados redactan e idean estos contratos?

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

- Pues unos bastante idiotas.

- Claramente, de todos modos- Le devolvió el documento- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con tu trabajo?

- Trabajo con la economía, recuérdalo- Sasuke tomó el documento y lo dejó en el escritorio.

- Más me parece que te encargas de solucionarle los errores a estos patanes- Bufó ella.

Uchiha no pudo evitar sentir cierto aprecio hacia esa muchacha que pensaba igual que él.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, tu quieres ser abogada- Recordó el hombre de los ojos negros.

Haruno, de todos modos dudó. Sentía que eso era algo tan personal que oírlo a él decirlo con tanta ligereza le molestaba.

- Hmp, sí- Sukura cambió el gesto, para curiosidad del muchacho.

No hubo preguntas.

La pelirrosa tomó su bolso y de él sacó un sobre en el que se leía "Uchiha, Sasuke". Se lo tendió con delicadeza mientras él recibía el sobre con cuidado. Miró dentro y vio el dinero, recordando que él era solo un _empleado_ de ella. Eso le dejó un sabor bastante agrio en la boca sin saber por qué.

No la conocía muy bien, no la conocía nada. Sabía que era la princesita de su colegio, que quería estudiar derecho y que estaba desesperada por demostrarle a su ex novio que lo había superado (cuando no era así). Era superficial, o eso parecía a simple vista. Ese era el problema, la conocía solo por fuera, lo que ella _quería_ demostrar, no lo que ella era y le daba la impresión de que ella podía ser más que una hueca popular, pero es como si ella quisiese ser una hueca popular ¿Qué escondes Sakura? ¿Qué es lo que la princesita cuida con tanto esmero?

Proviniendo de una familia rica, era obvio que había tenido todo lo que ella hubiese pedido, pero en sus ojos se veía la inconformidad, no de esa que vez en una niña a la que no le han dado un auto, de esa que vez en ojos como los de él. Una especie de privación emocional.

Sasuke no era un hombre curioso, jamás lo había sido, porque su madre le había enseñado que cuando alguien quería que supiésemos las cosas, esa persona nos los diría con señales, por tanto, si quería saber algo debía esperar a que la persona le invitase a entrar en su intimidad. Si él forzaba la puerta podía crear una alarma y provocar un cierre masivo. Nadie se abre a un chismoso metiche.

Pero esa muchacha le llenaba de curiosidad porque no era como lo que había conocido hasta entonces. Había tenido novias, de las que eran las inteligentes y calladas, de las que eran huecas y zorras. Había conocido a muchos tipos de féminas, pero generalmente todas eran lo mismo en esencia. Haruno era extraña, tenía su propia esencia. Era como una margarita en un campo de rosas. No porque fuese fea entre bonitas, era porque era una persona que quería parecer fea entre las bonitas, en el sentido de que querer parecer algo que era menos que ella. Como una gran persona que fingía ser una perra en todo sentido.

No podía evitar sentir curiosidad por aquella muchacha que se movía con seguridad por donde fuese, que jugaba a ser superior a los demás, que fingía ser una persona con poco corazón.

Él tenía complejos bastante extraños también, había cerrado su corazón porque estaba harto de eso de las relaciones. Siempre que salía con la inteligente y callada, terminaba todo en discusiones sin sentido. Siempre que salía con la hueca bonita, terminaba en engaños. No había encontrado a alguien, tampoco, que cumpliese con sus expectativas. Buscaba a alguien que se asemejase a su madre y que comprendiera sus actitudes y sus ideas, pero era como si todo esto fuese banal en el mundo de las mujeres o es que quizá el no había encontrado aún a la correcta. El punto era, que ya no creía en el amor, se negaba a hacerlo. Quería una familia, sí, pero dudaba de un amor eterno.

¿Qué le pasaba con esa niñita? No, está bien, no era una _niñita_, era una chica. Es que no podía mirarla y ver una mujer, en realidad, podía, pero algo en su cerebro le decía que le convenía seguir viéndola como a una chicoca. No entendía por qué su cabeza le pedía aquello, pero acataría, porque el confiaba en su juicio.

- Entonces ¿Está bien?- Preguntó Sakura de repente.

Sasuke la miró sin entender, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué?

Haruno pestañeó, no tenía aspecto de ser un hombre distraído, sin embargo ahora parecía estar en su propia burbuja.

- El dinero, está todo ¿Quieres contarlo?- Le explicó.

- No, no- Dijo- Confió en que tu desesperación te invite a ser confiable en este tipo de cosas.

Era una broma sarcástica, sin embargo Haruno lo miró feo.

- Mi desesperación te da paga extra, más respeto- Le dijo ella, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Le observó con detención. Iba con traje de oficina, nunca le gustó como se veían los hombres así de arreglados, ella prefería el desgarbo, encontraba que los hombres arreglados parecían demasiado ñoños y eso no le gustaba. De igual manera, consideraba que a Sasuke le sentaban mejor los jeans y las camisas casuales que aquel traje azul marino, aquella camisa blanca y esa corbata negra. Pero era guapo, sí, era guapísimo. No se veía ñoño, tampoco se veía mal, eso le hacía pensar a Sakura que aquel hombre era la representación de la belleza masculina; rasgos fuertes, alto, ojos penetrantes, expresión ruda… Había algo en el irresistible para una chica que tenía hormonas alborotadas. Era más guapo que Gaara, era más guapo que Naruto, era más guapo que Neji… Y eso que ella los tenía como referentes cuando a belleza se trataba.

_No te dejes llevar por las hormonas, se un poco más raciona, Haruno, por favor_. Se dijo a si misma la chica, que veía que aquellas emociones iban por camino incorrecto, prohibido, poco conveniente.

- Bueno, hice lo que debía… Supongo que hablamos luego- Sakura se dispuso a abandonar la oficina del Uchiha.

- Espera…- Uchiha vio a la chica detenerse en el umbral, volteándose a verlo. Él dudó ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta? ¡Mierda!

- ¿Pasa algo?- Ella le miró con cuidado, tratando de adelantarse a sus palabras.

- Yo terminaré luego estos papeles, te acompaño a casa- Le dijo Sasuke.

_¿Qué mierda?_ Se preguntó Sasuke, no entendía qué pasaba. Él quería que ella se fuese de allí, pero no con él.

Haruno abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella. Notando que su garganta se secaba y nada en concreto salió de sus labios, logró darle una señal afirmativa con la cabeza. Le dio a entender que lo esperaría afuera y caminó rápido a la salida, pasando de Minori y de todos allí, con gesto asustado ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su corazón latía así, tan desbocad?

_¡Por favor, no, no me hagas esto, no con él!_ Le discutió a su corazón, mientras llegaba a la salida del recinto. Se apoyó en una farola y esperó a que saliera el hombre de sus problemas.

Esto iba demasiado rápido para su gusto. Nada bueno saldría de esto, estaba segura, tanto.

_Razónalo, es un hombre mayor, es guapo, es serio y todo, por eso te llama la atención. Solo trata de mantener los pies en la tierra y todo estará bien._ Se dijo a sí misma, razonando todo y sintiéndose algo más segura.

Claro, era un hombre mayor, por eso lo encontraba interesante. Le llamaba la atención esa aura misteriosa. Nada más.

Veinte minutos después vio a Sasuke salir del recinto, sin corbata y con el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado. Lucía mejor que todo _empaquetado_. De igual manera, Sakura lo maldijo por no hacerle las cosas fáciles. Las mujeres también tienen hormonas.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos, en silencio. La dirección la daba Sakura, de todos modos, nadie hablaba. Sasuke estaba contrariado, y no era para menos. No quería hacer trabajar mucho su imaginación, pero sentía que estar demasiado cerca de aquella _mujer_ le daría muchos problemas internos. Mujer, mujer, mujer; no, ella era una niña, una escolar, lejos de su alcance. Tocarla significaría problemas, debía conformarse con mirarla y pensar que todo eso que sentía era porque la chica tenía tanto misterio a su alrededor que él quería conocer lo que ocultaba, solo eso, era curiosidad, solo curiosidad.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se enamoró? Hace mucho, antes de terminar el instituto. Entonces ¿Cómo recordar cómo se siente? Le encantaría entenderse del todo, no llevaba ni una semana de conocer a aquella chica y ya lo tenía patas arriba. No era bueno. El amor a primera vista no existe, ella estaba pagando por sus servicios cual _gigoló_, no podía aventurarse a pensar nada sobre ella que lo lleva a él a perder la cabeza. Él, para ella, era un simple hombre al cual podría manipular para cumplir sus objetivos. Ella, para él, era algo extraño.

En tanto, ella sentía que una inusitada tensión invadía su alrededor. Ella, para él, era solo una chica de la cual conseguir dinero. Él, para ella, era algo extraño.

- ¡Hey! ¡Frente de marquesina!- Sakura se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz, en tanto su acompañante detuvo sus pasos.

- Ino- Susurró la chica antes de mirar hacia atrás y ver como Yamanaka, aún con el uniforme de la escuela, corría hacía ella con una sonrisa de alegría.

- ¡Sakura! ¡A que no adivinas! ¡Shikamaru me ha pedido ser su novia y le he dicho que si!- Estaba eufórica.

Sakura le sonrió con ánimo. Shikamaru era un chico que trabajaba en una heladería cerca del centro de la ciudad, además, sus padres (los Nara) eran dueños de esta. Esos dos se habían conocido una tarde de Abril, hace cuatro años. Él era un chico bastante desinteresado por todo, buscaba vivir una vida sin preocupaciones y, la verdad, es que era simpático. De todos modos, Sakura consideraba que su holgazanería era su peor defecto. Yamanaka, que solía salir con varios chicos y todo, pareció interesada desde el primer momento en aquel hombre. Pero cuatro años de espera… Bueno, ella había esperado a Gaara bastante, también.

- ¡Pues, maravilloso!- Le dijo la pelirrosa.

Yamanaka la abrazó.

- Yo sabía que él sentía lo mismo, lo sabía, solo era cuestión de tiempo- Sí, cuatro años, quizá de allí a veinte más le pidiese matrimonio. Ino reparó, entonces, en la presencia del peliazulado.

Haruno se sobresaltó al notar aquello. Sasuke, que miraba a la rubia con algo de desprecio ante lo ruidosa y molesta, miró a Sakura como si le preguntase "¿Ante esto también debo fingir?". La pelirrosa cortó por lo sano.

- Ino, estoy _algo_ ocupada ¿Me cuentas los detalles hoy en la noche?- Preguntó ella, mostrándose suplicante.

La rubia observó a Sasuke y le sonrió. Uchiha alzó una ceja sin entender.

- Claro, claro, amiga. En la noche _nos_ contamos todo- Le dijo la Yamanaka que siguió su camino despidiéndose con la mano.

Haruno suspiro. No podía decir que era su novio ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no simplemente iba y le decía a todo el mundo "Miren, el es Sasuke Uchiha, mi novio. Mejor que Gaara, mejor que nadie, con él iré a la graduación"? No entendía y le frustraba tanto.

- ¿_Eso_ era tu amiga?- Preguntó Sasuke al ver que la chica de ojos verdes tenía una mueca extraña en su cara.

Ella tardó en contestar.

- Hmp. Sí.- Se mordió el labio, aún mirando por donde se había ido su compañera rubia.

- Bastante ruidosa ¿Eres así también?- Parecía una burla, pues hubo una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Solo cuando se debe- Dijo ella, su mirada seguía perdida.

- ¿Solo cuando se debe?

- Ya sabes, cuando estás con _esa gente_, si eres muy callada no encajas- Sakura sacudió la cabeza y volvió a avanzar, siendo seguida por Sasuke.

- Creí que _amabas_ ser popular- Sasuke estaba extrañado ¿Ella no hacía esto para mantener su reputación, también?

Sakura le miró, débil.

- No es algo que puedas amar, no cuando no naciste para eso- Le explicó ella- Ino nació para ser el centro de atención, yo, en cambio, soy de las que están tras bambalinas.

Uchiha, algo confuso, miró su rostro. Había pena en él.

- ¿Qué hace en el escenario entonces?- Siguió con la metáfora.

La ojiverde sonrió.

- Evitar que mis _compañeros de reparto_ metan mi cabeza en el excusado- Haruno sintió ganas de llorar ante repentinos recuerdos. Pero no lo hizo por orgullo.

El hombre de ojos negros observó a Sakura, cada milímetro de su rostro, de esa máscara de desinterés. Ella quería llorar, imposible ¿Qué tan mal podía estar todo como para que ella quisiese…? ¿Qué con esa metáfora? ¡Sakura, le haces difícil el trabajo de evitar las preguntas cuando llegas con esos enigmas!

- ¿Se te hace difícil hablar del tema?- Preguntó Sasuke, aunque era obvia la respuesta.

- Recordar- Le dijo ella, su vista volvió a perderse en el vacío.

- Momentos en los que uno desea no tener memoria- Susurró Sasuke con conocimiento de causa.

- Exacto- Sonrió con cierta congoja- Me gustaría saber qué es lo que te hace a ti desear no tener memoria, _Sasuke-kun_.

Uchiha, caviló. Notó que la chica iba en serio con la pregunta y que parecía realmente interesada en saber qué onda su vida previa a conocerla.

- No creo que sea el mejor lugar para comentarlo- Le dijo él, en cierto modo, había forzado mucho a la chica a develar ciertas cosas que claramente no estaba dispuesta a soltar aún, le debía una.

Ella, que ya se había metido en la pata de los caballos, se giró por completo a verlo, con los ojos encendidos y una sonrisa animosa, como si una buenísima noticia hubiese llegado a sus oídos.

- Entonces, vamos al lugar indicado- Le dijo ella.

Le agarró de la mano y comenzó a correr en dirección al parque de la ciudad, a estas horas la gente que deambulaba por allí eran solo los que salían del trabajo y las escuelas, nadie podría ir allí a oír su privada conversación o algo por el estilo. Lo sabía, porque allí iba a hacerle confidencias a Naruto o Hinata cuando consideraba que sus hogares no eran lugares seguros para hablar ciertos temas.

Sasuke llegó algo agotado, había corrido, sin parar, unas quince cuadras y él tenía buen estado físico, pero era humano. Sakura, que también tenía temblores en las piernas se arrojó al pasto animada, como una niña a la que su padre le leerá un cuento. Al fin descubriría cuál era el misterio detrás de esa máscara de frío tan gruesa, estaba emocionada, esperaba que develando el secreto su interés en el muchacho decreciera y ella pudiese seguir su plan sin problemas.

En tanto Sasuke, algo más cuidadoso, se sentó en el pastó junto a ella. Mientras recuperaba el aliento observó el paisaje que se presentaba ante ellos: El atardecer, el prado, los árboles, la escases de gente, la laguna artificial y los patitos. Era una postal demasiado hermosa y rara de ver en una ciudad en la que acostumbras a ver contaminación, ruido y gente.

Estaba a punto de contarle a la mujer… niña, algo bastante relevante en su pasado y no se sentía inseguro. Estaba harto de preguntarse por qué con ella era diferente, él era un témpano con cualquiera que se le presentase, por qué con ella no.

- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó Sakura, invitándolo a decir lo que fuese.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?- Sasuke se mostró resignado.

Haruno se mordió el labio, buscando alguna pregunta que abarcara todo lo que ella quería saber.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tú me has traído…

- No, tonto. Me refiero a ¿Qué te ha traído a esta ciudad?- Frunció el ceño, esperando que el no saliese con otra_ ingeniosa_ respuesta.

Uchiha miró a los patitos, mientras su mente se hundía en recuerdos.

- Porque me ofrecieron trabajo aquí y me parecía bien salir de mi casa- Admitió.

- ¿Por qué querías salir de tu casa?- Bien, ese era un inicio.

- Porque las cosas allá son demasiado densas y aburre vivir en lo mismo todo el tiempo- Su vista estaba perdida y la Haruno se preguntó si, realmente, estaba contestando a sus preguntas con sinceridad.

- ¿Por qué eran densas?

Uchiha la miró con advertencia y brusquedad, pero ella no se inmutó.

- Deja que yo te pregunte a ti- Dijo él.

- No.

- Es lo justo.

- No, dijiste que me contarías de tu pasado.

- No, dije que la calle no era un lugar para hablar de estos temas- Y tenía razón, pero daba igual, si él optaba por contarle sus _penurias_, él tenía derecho a saber las de ella.

Sakura suspiró.

- Bien, pregunta.

- ¿Siempre has sido popular?- Uchiha la miró expectante. Sakura torció la boca.

- No. Ahora contesta mi pregunta.

- Porque yo y mi papá no nos llevamos bien ¿Qué te hizo popular?

- El dinero. ¿Por qué no se llevaban bien tú y tu papá?

- Porque soy menos que mi hermano y cree que maté a mi mamá- Y lo dijo, atropelladamente, nunca había hablado de eso con nadie y le sorprendía estar haciéndolo con una desconocida- ¿Qué sucedió en tu vida "no popular"?

Sakura, algo anonadada por la respuesta de Sasuke volvió a enfocar su vista en la negra de él.

- _Bullying_- Respondió- ¿Por qué… por qué dice que mataste a tu mamá…?

- Porque mi mamá se enfermó por mi culpa- Sasuke no se mostró ni triste ni apenado ni nada. Como siempre, s perfecta máscara de hielo se mostró fuerte y estable.

Haruno se mostró algo complicada con el tema ¿Debía seguir preguntando? Él no le había preguntado nada de vuelta así que se quedó en silencio por un rato.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeña leía mucho, como no tenía amigos, me iba a la biblioteca a leer- Sasuke alzó una ceja sin entender a qué venía ese comentario- una vez, estaba leyendo un libro de unos elefantes que se hacían amigos de unos ratones e Ino entró con sus amigas a la biblioteca. Cuando me vieron allí tomaron el libro y lo arrojaron por la ventana y me obligaron a ir a buscarlo… Cuando llegué abajo me tiraron agua con una cubeta desde la biblioteca. Cuando miré el libro me di cuenta que las páginas estaban todas llenas de tinta y nada se podía leer bien. Era el único ejemplar de la biblioteca… Estaba más enfadada por no haber podido saber el final del libro que por estar toda empapada- Sakura sonrió- Esa misma tarde le pedí a mis padres que me compraran el libro, pero me dijeron que era algo muy infantil para mí y que mejor buscase mejor literatura para ser una persona culta. Lo encontré tan injusto.

...Esa misma noche, mientras estaba en mi cuarto pensando en lo mala que era la gente, en la televisión estaba dando una película de unos militares abogados que defendían a unos tipos a los que les habían ordenado "matar" a otros soldado. El culpable era un coronel muy poderoso y de mucho prestigio que había manipulado a tanta gente a su favor que casi no había pruebas en su contra. Esa película me hizo entender que la gente con poder siempre opta a mejores cosas que la gente que es buena y en sincera. Es verdad, nada consigues siendo bueno en la vida.

...Por eso quiero ser abogada, quiero tener la capacidad y "el derecho" de desenmascarar a esos que logran las cosas de manera injusta- Sasuke observó aquello como lo más noble que hubiese oído nunca, lo más irónico era que lo decía una persona que él creía lo más hueco del mundo- Por eso te digo, que si tu padre te acusa de la enfermedad de tu madre, independiente de las razones, entonces el hombre es un imbécil… Uno siempre tendrá que valorar la vida y el amor de sus hijos por sobre todo, si él no es capaz de hacerlo entonces estuvo bastante bien que lo dejases.

Hubo una larga pausa que llevó a Uchiha sentir el extraño impulso de abrazarla y decirle "gracias". Se sentía agradecido no solo por su "apoyo", sino que también con aquella confianza que ella le había dado al contarle algo tan personal. Analizó los ojos verdes de ella, que no iban a quebrarse, pus se veían más fuertes que nunca. Y reconoció en él algo que sabía que ocurriría si lograba verla mujer, tal como ahora.

_Te gusta Sakura Haruno_. La voz en su cabeza hizo eco hasta en lo más profundo de su ser y supo que lo peor estaba por venir.

**Fin del capítulo...**

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Les ha gustado?** ¡Espero que sí! Para ser sincera no he quedado muy contenta, pero borré y reescribí a lo menos doce veces el capítulo y este fue el que me dejó más contenta, no, definitivamente Junio no fue mi mes. Pero ya cantaré victoria, que el viernes termino los exámenes y podré vaguear y todo eso durante tres bellas semanas. En las que espero subir más capítulo del fic y de mejor calidad (Sí, lo siento, pero es que esto no es lo mejor que he escrito xD).

Como sea, la tardanza, bueno ya saben. Lo bueno se hace esperar, ojalá no haber roto sus expectativas :). Pero cualquier cosa usted sabe que el review siempre es bien recibido por estos lares ;)

**Gracias por leer la historia y por supuesto, gracias a la gente linda, hermosa, preciosa que deja REVIEWS!**

_Strikis_

_Consuelo_

_RAYMAR_

_Marisa Uchiha_

_Sakurita_

_Lizie-Azul_

_Pame_

Sin nada más que agregar y esperando que sigan leyendo y mandando reviews y todo ese rollo por el cual agradezco tanto (Y vale que me sirve de motivación cuando pienso "Oye, hoy no hay imaginación, no escribiré nada")

***Aviso de utilidad pública**, si gustan de Soul Eater, pues estoy haciendo un fic sobre aquel manga, por si alguien quiere catarlo sabe que yendo a mi perfil encontrará la historia ;)

Ahora sí. Adiós! :)


	5. Capítulo Cuarto

**HOLA! No estaba muerta, estaba asfixiada por un montón de libros ridículamente grandes.**

¿Tardanza? Bueno, lo siento, la universidad es un caos y la idea es que mis notas sirvan para llegar a fin de año y decir "Adiós semestre, te he superado".

Como sea, las vacaciones de Fiestas Patrias han llegado y he podido terminar de escribir y corregir el capítulo (de antemano disculpe si encuentra horrores ortográfico-gramaticales, pero se hace lo que se puede, mi cerebro está en modo Stand-By esta semana).

**D: **Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, pero la historia sí.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Superando de a poco la timidez del momento, Hinata se removió incómoda en el sillón de aquel gran salón. Todo se veía impecable y muy costoso, de estilo medieval, pero más iluminado y armonioso, era como estar en un palacio. La casa Uzumaki.

Volvió su vista los cuadros de ese lugar tan grande y se sintió algo incómoda al observar a la familia que posaba en casi todos, un Naruto que se hacía maduro con los años y unos padres que parecían desaparecer de a poco bajo tonos más opacos y miradas más vacías y sin gracia… Pero la de Naruto seguía allí, vivaz, saludable, amigable, perfecta.

Estaba sola allí, ya que Naruto había ido a servir los bocadillos y Sakura llegaría más tarde con su invitado sorpresa – no tan sorpresa – para que se conocieran mejor, ya que Sakura y sus constantes cambios de humor habían llegado al acuerdo de incluir a Sasuke en algo más que en su plan de graduación. Naruto no estaba para nada feliz con eso, mientras que Hinata esperaba que todo saliese bien, porque su amigo rubio era impulsivo y era de los que, con tal de defender a algún amigo (sobre todo a Sakura), eran capaces de cualquier cosa. Sasuke debería de cuidar su vocabulario y Hinata debería mantener al Uzumaki en su centro, sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo.

Naruto, en la cocina, no tenía la cabeza menos vacía. Servía con descuido las papitas fritas en un plato, mientras miraba confuso otras bolsas de dulces y salados sin saber qué servir después… Todo estaba servido.

Recordaba a la Sakura colgada por Gaara, una Sakura que distaba demasiado de la Sakura actual. Un amor infantil, como ese amor que tiene una adolescente por el vocalista de su banda favorita; una relación vacía que a ojos de ella se veía como la relación más perfecta del mundo sin darse cuenta de que el mundo exterior veía en ellos algo demasiado pasajero e inmaduro.

Naruto recordaba a la Haruno devastada por el quiebre, esos ojos verdes vacíos como nunca, como quien pierde las esperanzas en la vida entera y solo desea la muerte. Recordaba las palabras, los llantos, las muecas, todo lo referente a esa época en la cual el corazón de la persona más fuerte que jamás conoció se rompió en mil pedazos. De todos modos, Uzumaki siempre sospechó que más que un corazón roto, en ella estaba el quiebre de su orgullo, el temor de que aquel término pudiese costarle su posición en aquella escuela, que aquella relación fallida fuese capaz de arrebatarle el status que tanto le había costado conseguir… No era amor, era obsesión. No era corazón, era orgullo. No era tristeza, era miedo.

Cuando uno es joven confunde muchas cosas y cree saberlo todo, ese era el problema con Sakura, su personalidad, aunque madura y lógica para su edad, seguía siendo el equivalente a una adolescente con hormonas y con demasiados sentimientos, es fácil perder el rumbo… Lo difícil es saber volver al camino. A pesar de todo, Sakura siempre había salido de todo con la cabeza en alto y siempre caminando por la ruta trazada.

El rubio sabía todo eso, nunca le había dicho nada y quizá por eso se sentía tan comprometido con ella ahora. Él sabía que las cosas entre Gaara y su amiga terminarían de ese modo, pero jamás le dijo nada porque en su cabeza se había trazado un plan tan maquiavélico y reprochable que no había día en que Naruto quisiese azotarse por ello. Era un plan demasiado grotesco, consistía en esperar que Gaara cumpliera lo predecible (fuese terminar con ella por falta de interés, fuese engañarla y que ella terminase con él) y, ante el despecho y el orgullo herido, Sakura pudiese fijarse en Naruto y enamorarse de él. Él nunca le dijo nada sobre sus predicciones sobre Gaara, porque eso evitaría que el dolor de ella fuese tan fuerte como para mirarlo a él, a su mejor amigo de toda la vida, de forma distinta.

Naruto habría sido feliz si le hubiese quedado algo más para servir, más bien, si hubiese más donde servir, porque quedaba mucha comida aún.

La mente del rubio era un maldito revoltijo, no le agradaba la idea del tan poco mencionado Sasuke ¿Qué hombre decente acepta salir con una chica por dinero? Era claro que aquel muchacho no era de fiar y si Naruto debía poner los puntos sobre las íes allí mismo lo haría, no quería que su amiga siguiese con ese plan tan descabellado.

Comenzó a acarrear los platos con _snacks_ a la sala, impidiendo que Hinata ayudase por ser la visita. Cuando ya no hubo nada que llevar se desplomó sobre un sillón. Le gustaba que las reuniones se celebrasen en su casa, porque se sentía cómodo allí, no le gustaba la casa de Hinata, porque era demasiado densa y la casa de Sakura parecía estar siempre apurada.

- ¿No estás aburrida? ¿No quieres que encienda la TV?- Preguntó el ojiceleste de repente. Hinata, que miraba todavía los cuadros con detenimiento y ganas de descubrir cosas a través de ellos, miró a Naruto con detenimiento.

De cualquier modo nada salió de su boca, porque lo que la Hyuga hizo fue tratar de descifrar el rostro de Naruto, pues, ahora que lo miraba bien, si había algunos cambios entre el Uzumaki de antes al Uzumaki de ahora. Claramente, el hecho de que sus rasgos infantiles se habían convertido en líneas masculinas y maduras, mientras que sus ojos celestes también mostraban algo de cambio… era un cambio ligero, pero fácil de ver cuando se trataba de Hinata, que estaba tan al pendiente de él… El brillo, ese brillo de niño ya no estaba, o sea, había brillo aún, pero no era tan deslumbrante como antes.

¿Eso pasaba al crecer? ¿Acaso ella también había perdido el brillo en su mirada? Sakura lo había hecho, Naruto también ¿Ella también estaba destinada a eso? No, su vida no era complicada, tenía todo lo que quería y en la escuela nunca nadie la fastidió ni nada, ella tenía la vida perfecta que Sakura y Naruto merecían.

- ¿Hinata?- La voz de Naruto, algo confundida, la sacó de sus análisis complejos de la vida. Sus ojos, que seguían _viendo_ a Naruto, se dispusieron a _mirarlo_.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto verlo? Lo quería, pero le dolía demasiado.

- ¿Eh?- Nada más salió de los labios semi cerrados de la muchachita.

- Que si enciendo el televisor- Naruto estaba extrañado, Hinata estaba actuando demasiado extraña esa tarde.

- Eh, bien- La chica de los ojos perla desvió la mirada a la tele y la miró distraídamente, una vez que Naruto la encendió.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Naruto, mirando a Hinata buscando en su expresión sacar algo en claro.

Ella siguió con su vista en el televisor, pero estuvo atenta a la pregunta de Naruto.

- Sí- Se sentía cohibida, nunca le había hecho bien estar a solas con Naruto porque su mente se volvía loca.

- ¿Segura? Te he notado extraña, desde que llegaste- Era verdad que Hinata era callada y tímida y Uzumaki sabía que no era fácil hablar con ella cuando estaban solos (Ni él tenía idea de por qué), pero el día de hoy ella parecía rodeada de una atmósfera bastante oscura.

- De verdad… Naruto-kun… Todo… Todo está perfecto- Respondió Hinata, su vista en la televisión, en un programa que, por suerte, ella veía y conocía.

En todo esto, el rubio quedó con mil palabras en la boca. No las diría porque temía que Hinata se sintiese incómoda, pero su vista no se apartó de ella en ningún momento. Le molestaba que la conversación entre ambos no pudiese ser tan fluida como lo era cuando estaban con Sakura ¿Acaso tendría que estar la pelirrosa entre ellos siempre que él quisiese hablar con Hinata de la forma apropiada? ¿Por qué no podía hablar con la chica de cabello corto tan fácil? Claro, porque él podría ir y decirle todo lo que pensaba y listo, pero había algo que lo detenía, es como si estar a solas con ella significase que su cerebro implementaba una especie de filtro que no dejaba que las palabras salieran correctamente de su boca ¿Había algo más? ¿Había algo que su subconsciente sabía y de lo cual Naruto aún no se enteraba?

* * *

Sakura iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, mirando por la ventana mientras tarareaba la canción que se escuchaba en la radio. En sus manos una caja proveniente de la pastelería de la cual había salido hace minutos. Tenida casual y el cabello suelto. El conductor, algo hastiado de la música que se escuchaba en **SU** auto, fruncía el ceño tratando de recordar las indicaciones que le había dado Sakura para llegar a destino. Su camisa a cuadros y sus jeans claros, no había producción, eran solo dos personas que se reunían un día sábado para pasar una tarde agradable.

- Es aquí a la derecha- Puntualizó la Pelirrosa, mientras miraba a Sasuke, quien encendía el señalizador de viraje.

- Recuérdame por qué tengo que hacer esto.

- Porque te pregunté si tenías algo que hacer hoy y tu dijiste que no.

- ¿Eso significa que acepté hacer esto?

- Estamos aquí ya ¿No? Si pudiste haberte negado, ya no lo hiciste… Tuviste tres días para pensártelo y los 20 minutos en la pastelería para arrepentirte.- Haruno sonrió satisfecha al ver que Sasuke lanzaba un gruñido de pérdida de batalla.

Habían pasado cinco días desde la conversación en el parque y ambos parecían algo más cómodos ante la presencia del otro. De igual modo, aquel acuerdo de no verse sino hasta el día de la fiesta parecía haberse deshecho de manera tácita, pues se habían visto casi todos los días desde entonces y Sakura ya lo tenía citado para la compra de su vestido el día miércoles de la semana que venía.

Para Sasuke esos cinco días habían representado sacarle humo a su cerebro con respecto al tema de Sakura. Primero, porque no tenía relación con nadie en esa ciudad, por tanto, la chica representaba el primer puerto seguro que establecía en esas aguas nuevas. Segundo, el que su cabeza maquinara el posible interés en aquella niña le había hecho pensar en ella mucho más de lo debido.

Sasuke no negaba que Sakura era guapa, inteligente y, cuando quería, podía ser bastante agradable. Se había dado cuenta de que tenía manías completamente desquiciantes y un carácter bastante bipolar. Había logrado mirar a Sakura con otros ojos, dándose cuenta de que ella era **MUCHO** más de lo que el resto de las personas allí creía. Había estado averiguando un poco de la familia Haruno y había llegado a la conclusión de que a más dinero menos presencia en casa, lo que le dibujó en la mente a una Sakura solitaria… Ella no lo exteriorizaba, pero algo le decía que aquella soledad estaba en aquella chica.

Uchiha había descubierto, también, que Sakura tenía unos ojos preciosos y muy expresivos, solo había que mirarlos bien. En cuanto a sus amistades, hablaba mucho de sus actuales amigos, pero Sasuke no podía recordar con claridad cuáles eran los atributos de cada uno.

Sakura, trataba de no ocupar tanto su mente en Sasuke, lo que era complicado porque su constante presencia le recordaba que estaba allí para ser su novio y no su amigo. Era cierto, ella era las ideas de verse después del trabajo de él, pero es que era inevitable, cualquier cosa era mejor que batallar sola en una casa vacía mientras Hinata hacía los deberes y Naruto pasaba sus tardes en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela. Otro punto es que le gustaba estar con Sasuke, se había descubierto demasiado cómoda junto a él y le encantaba poder ser ella misma con otro que no fuera ni Naruto ni Hinata… Ella definitivamente tenía un problema. No sabía si le gustaba Sasuke, pero si estaba claro que ya lo apreciaba como un amigo, cosa extraña dado la poca confianza que tenía con la gente.

Bueno, todo eso daba igual, ya que el plan daba resultados. No habían pasado ni dos días y ya se escuchaba en toda la escuela que Sakura Haruno tenía a un novio guapo y maduro con el que iría a la fiesta de graduación. La cara de Gaara, recordaba, se había desencajado al escuchar la noticia. Dulce, dulce, dulce venganza.

Pero tal como Sasuke había comenzado a reparar en los detalles de la ojiverde, la misma había comenzado a analizar mejor a su "novio". Se había percatado de que sus ojos carecían de brillo alguno, por donde se mirase los ojos del Uchiha eran opacos como papel de periódico. Este dato la lleno de curiosidad, necesitaba saber qué sucesos había llevado a aquel hombre a perder la vitalidad del alma.

Otra cosa que tenía clara era que Uchiha era algo más que una cara bonita y un buen trasero – sí, ella se había dedicado a observar el cuerpo del chico sin reparo alguno –, Sasuke era despierto de mente y podía realizar cálculos mentales de forma rápida y precisa sin problemas, era un tipo brillante y muy analítico y eso a Sakura le encantaba, porque sentía que ambos compartían la misma frecuencia mental.

Algo que encontraba insoportable de él, era su carácter frío e irónico, pero igual podía llegar a ser agradable si uno sabía por dónde entrar a conversarle. Era un obseso cuando se trataba de orden y tenía la mala costumbre de decir "Hmp" en vez de dar respuestas concretas o afirmaciones claras cuando uno le decía o preguntaba algo.

De todas formas, algo en él hacía que Sakura lo viese como alguien demasiado interesante como para dejarlo ir… Ella lo quería, como amigo, como fuese, pero lo quería allí junto a ella.

- ¿Es acá?- Sasuke sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos, mientras miraba la gran casa que se presentaba frente a ellos. La pelirrosa afirmó y Uchiha se dispuso a estacionar su auto, un _Ford Escort_ del 2000 que había comprado en una tienda de autos usados.

Se bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta la puerta.

* * *

En la sala, el timbre se escuchó haciendo que Naruto se sobresaltara y que Hinata se tensara. Ambos sabían quien venía con Sakura y era eso mismo los que los tenía tan nerviosos. Hinata por Naruto, Naruto por Sakura.

Naruto fue a abrir la puerta junto con una Hinata que lo siguió de cerca, ambos lograron divisar al mismo tiempo a una Sakura con una caja en las manos, ella sonreía y entró sin tapujos a saludar. Sasuke, algo más cauteloso, detrás de Sakura se limitó a observar el ánimo renovado con el cual saludaba a esas dos personas frente a ellos. Una vez que la ojiverde finalizó, invitó a Sasuke a entrar, presentándolo a sus amigos.

Por parte de Naruto, el saludo fue distanciado y frío, no se molestó en ser muy cordial porque no era lo suyo. Hinata, más tradicionalista, hizo una reverencia y el show que le habían enseñado en su casa para cuando uno conoce a alguien por primera vez. Sasuke atendió a ambos saludos con cordialidad, mientras Sakura observaba atenta todas las reacciones posibles, sintiendo el frío de Naruto y el control de Hinata a lo lejos.

El cuarteto pasó a la sala en silencio tenso, algo que Sakura se esperaba de todos modos. Al llegar cada uno se sentó y la Haruno trató de romper el hielo.

- Hemos traído pastel- Dijo alegre, con una sonrisa enseñando la caja.

- ¿De qué es?- Naruto, olvidándose por un momento de la presencia de Sasuke, se acercó un poco a la caja.

- Chocolate- La sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó al ver que Naruto sonreía con verdadera alegría. Debía admitir que la idea del pastel era solo un truco para alivianar el ánimo de Naruto, que sabía que estaría algo molesto por la aparición del Uchiha.

- ¿Uchiha-sama? ¿Le sirvo algo para beber?- Hinata, que veía como Sakura y Naruto comenzaban a conversar hundidos en su mundo se acercó a Sasuke con respeto.

El peliazulado demoró un poco en procesar la información, de verdad que no estaba muy acostumbrado a esas formalidades porque en su familia se habían dejado de usar desde el fallecimiento de su madre, al parecer aquella chica de cabello corto provenía de una familia muy tradicionalista… Lo más probable es que fuese una mujer florero en un futuro, se notaba que estaba entrenada para ser esposa.

- Eh, sí- Contestó- Dime Sasuke.

Hyuga sirvió un vaso con lo primero que encontró y se lo tendió al hombre, quien le susurró un gracias. Luego, el silencio volvió a calar en estos dos últimos, pues Sakura y Naruto seguían enfrascados en una conversación sobre quién-sabe-qué.

- Me dijiste que tu apellido era Hyuga ¿Verdad?- Sasuke rompió el hielo.

La aludida levantó la cabeza y miró nerviosa, ella sabía que él trataba de sonar amable, pero su voz seguía sonando golpeada y dura.

- Sí…- Asintió, finalmente.

- ¿Hiashi Hyuga es pariente tuyo?- Sasuke le dio un sorbo a su bebida, mientras que Hinata asentía con la cabeza.

- Es mi padre- Contestó ¿Por qué él conocía a su padre?

Uchiha, leyendo la confusión en el rostro de la muchacha de ojos perla, dijo con calma:

- Tu padre y mi padre tienen tratos firmados, es sobre la compra y venta de tierras en el norte.

Hinata logró enfocar su mente en la información entregada y recordó, por estúpido que pareciese, que ella si conocía a la familia Uchiha, más bien, la había escuchado nombrar dentro de su casa, lo último que había escuchado, eso sí, era acerca de la muerte de la esposa del líder de aquel clan… ¿La madre de Sasuke?

- Entiendo- Se limitó a decir ella- ¿Cómo está su padre?

- No nos hablamos desde hace mucho tiempo, la verdad- Contestó él.

- Lo siento, no quise ser…

- No te preocupes- Sasuke hizo una mueca, volvió a tomar de su bebida.

- ¿Qué sucede?- La voz de Naruto es escuchó, claramente aquella pregunta no iba para Sakura.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la manera brusca de intromisión por parte del rubio, mientras que Uzumaki miraba desafiante a Sasuke, pues luego de lanzar una mirada rápida a Hinata se dio cuenta de que ella parecía algo cohibida y no dudó en pensar de que Sasuke pudo haberla hecho sentir así.

Hinata, a ojos de Naruto, era demasiado buena. No es que fuese malo, pero el hecho de que Hinata creyese tanto en la buena naturaleza de la gente y el hecho de que estuviera dispuesta a servir y acatar sin reclamar la hacía un blanco fácil para aquellas personas que, sin escrúpulos, fuesen capaces de querer influenciar, de mala manera, a la pequeña Hyuga. Naruto era su amigo y debía protegerla, sobre todo si veía que ella estaba incómoda conversando con un tipo que parecía no congeniar con la gente.

- Naruto, se más cortés- Reclamó Sakura, ella miró al rubio y luego a Sasuke que miró a la de ojos jade con expresión indescifrable.

- Es complicado cuando veo que al hombre al que le pagas para poner celoso a tu ex novio está siendo descortés con tu prima- Alegó Naruto, sin apartar la vista de Uchiha.

- Nadie ha sido descortés con nadie, solo tú- Dijo con sencillez el peliazulado.

- Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun no me ha dicho nada malo…- Hinata trataba de calmar la situación.

- Sirvamos el pastel ¿Les parece?- La petición llegó de labios de Sakura que miraba algo tensa la situación que comenzaba a armarse frente a ella.

Jaló de un brazo a Naruto, por ser foco de conflicto y se lo llevó a la cocina junto con la caja de pastel dejando a Hinata y a Sasuke en la sala sumidos en el incómodo silencio que solo podía producirse entre una chica demasiado tímida y un agrio caballero.

Sasuke entendió por qué aquel rubio no le apreciaba, estaba enamorado de Sakura y lo veía a él como una amenaza para la posible relación de ambos. Hinata, que parecía más dispuesta a conocer y conversar antes de juzgar, era muy tímida como para encontrar un tópico que fuese lo suficientemente interesante. Sasuke sabía que la Hyuga buscaba en su cabeza algo qué conversar con el invitado como cortesía, pero no encontraba nada de nada.

Muy bien, esa no era la forma en la cual el Uchiha buscaba pasar un día sábado.

* * *

- Muy maduro, Naruto- Recriminaba en la cocina la pelirrosa en voz baja.

- Si ese tipo quiere colarse en nuestras reuniones está bien, pero no puede callarse los comentarios estúpidos…

- ¡Anda, Naruto, que no le dijo nada malo a Hinata! Sasuke puede ser un idiota cuando quiere, pero de verdad que hoy anda con la predisposición de ser buena onda- Le aseguraba la ojiverde, ante la mirada retadora de Uzumaki.

- No me agrada- Declaró el rubio, tono resignado y tendiéndole un plato a Sakura para que sirviera la primera rebanada de pastel.

- ¿Por qué? No te has dado el tiempo de conocerlo- Ella no lo miraba, estaba enfrascada en partir el pastel.

_Porque ustedes… se ven bien juntos._ Quería decir Naruto, pero se calló aquel comentario.

Hubo un silencio prolongado en lo que terminaron de servir el pastel. Haruno le dirigió una mirada significativa al ojiceleste. Lanzando un gruñido, él salió de la cocina a paso pesado, llegando a la sala llena de silencio incómodo y tendiéndole un plato a Hinata, pero pasando de Sasuke y llevándose el otro plato que llevaba a su sitio junto a la muchacha de cabello corto. El silencio volvió y Sakura llegó para romperlo, mientras le daba el plato que le correspondía a Sasuke.

- ¿Saben qué sería divertido?- Preguntó Sakura, sonriendo llena de vida.

Uchiha alzó una ceja ante el ánimo renovado de la pelirrosa.

- ¡Ver esos videos que tiene Naruto de cuando éramos más pequeños!- Sakura miró a Naruto, quien alzó una ceja igual que el peliazulado, dándole a entender que si no quería un tenedor clavado en su ojo, era mejor que trajese las dichosas filmaciones.

El rubio se levantó de su asiento y salió del cuarto.

- Este es un… muy buen pastel, Sakura-chan – Dijo de repente la Hyuga.

- La verdad es que Sasuke-kun lo escogió- Admitió Sakura, mientras daba una probada al pastel.

- Buena elección… Sasuke-kun, el pastel… está muy bueno- Le felicitó la chica de tez pálida.

El portador de los ojos oscuros asintió, en forma de agradecer el cumplido.

- Así que escuché que se conocían de antes ¿cómo es eso?- Consultó Sakura, recordando algunos murmullos anteriores.

- No, no nos conocemos, nuestras familias se conocen- Corrigió Sasuke.

- Lo que sea ¿Por qué?

- Nuestros padres… bueno, están como asociados en el negocio de las tierras…- Respondió Hinata.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos me dijo nada?- Consultó Haruno con falsa molestia.

- Nunca lo procesé- Admitió Uchiha mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Sakura sentía que, si bien él le había dejado derribar muchas barreras, su familia era un tema que jamás se podría llegar a tocar con toda la profundidad que la curiosa pelirrosa quisiera. Entendía que el tema de la muerte de la señora Uchiha era un tema delicado, pero le gustaría saber qué había causado el quiebre definitivo entre Sasuke y los demás Uchihas. Las conclusiones que había logrado sacar era que la madre de Sasuke había muerto cuando él aún era un niño, por tanto en su adolescencia algo sucedió que lo obligó a desligarse de su familia, porque tenía entendido que Sasuke había dejado la escuela privada a la que iba dos años antes de terminarla para entrar a una escuela normal y pública. También sabía que la universidad y todos los gastos que esta implicaba habían corrido por su cuenta, entonces… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuál era el misterio? ¿Qué era eso que Sasuke escondía con tanto ahínco detrás de esas murallas de frialdad e indiferencia?

En lo que transcurrió de tarde, Naruto no le volvió a dirigir la palabra a Sasuke y este tampoco miró ni porsiacaso al rubio. En tanto, Sakura estaba divertida contándole la historia detrás de cada escena en los videos al Uchiha, mientras Hinata acotaba algunas cosas, algo más confianzuda y sonriente.

Aunque fuese inverosímil, Sasuke estaba de verdad interesado en los videos de infancia de Haruno. Si ella era tan reservada sobre ciertos temas, tenía la esperanza de que algunas cosas saliesen a la luz en aquellas cintas sin editar y tan reales, niños pequeños de diez años jugando en el patio. Pero había algo en la Haruno de antaño que le llamaba la atención a Sasuke, no sabía explicar muy bien que era, pero tenía que ver con la vitalidad y la forma de expresarse. Tenía que ver con el brillo en los ojos y con las risas. Era Sakura, pero a la vez no.

Todos cambian, eso no se niega, pero cada uno asimila los cambios de forma distinta. Dos personas pueden pasar por los mismos eventos y crecer de forma totalmente diferente, todo viene en la fortaleza del alma y en la visión de vida que tenga cada una de ellas. Sasuke sabía que Sakura había tenido una infancia difícil, sin saber muy bien hasta qué extremo, pero la niña de diez años en la pantalla se veía demasiado rota. No, quizá no cualquiera lo notase, pero él era observador, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Sakura, y veía en esa niñita un aura negra que se forzaba a reír y a jugar. La mirada opaca trataba de reír, pero no podía; la risa trémula intentaba mostrar gracia, pero no podía; las manos trataban de ser hábiles, pero temblaban… Todo en ella se veía demasiado triste.

Le lanzó una mirada a la Sakura actual, mientras ella reía de algo que le había recordado Hinata, y descubrió que Haruno era la mejor mentirosa que jamás hubiese conocido. Esa niñita todavía estaba allí, solo que bajo una máscara (muy parecida a la de él) de perfecto cinismo. Era entendible, el sufrimiento es ocultable con los años ¿Cómo es que nunca lo había visto antes? Bueno, llevaba una semana de trato directo con ella, no es mucho lo que se puede conocer de una persona y de igual modo se sentía estúpido al no haberse percatado.

Todos tienen sus secretos ¿No?

A lo que terminó la reunión, a eso de las 12 de la noche, Sasuke había descubierto – no solo una cara desconocida de Sakura – que Hinata era una niña demasiado buena (quizá la más pura persona que jamás hubiese conocido) y que Naruto, si es que ignoraba a Sasuke, era bastante tragable. No había sido una mala tarde, quizá lo deprimente del tema era que sus únicas _amistades_ estaban por debajo de los 20, pero ¿Importaba realmente? No, no mucho.

* * *

- Disculpa a Naruto, es celoso, desconfía de los chicos que se nos acercan demasiado- Dijo ella, mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y observaba a Sasuke echaba a andar el auto.

- Cuando los chicos se _te_ acercan demasiado- Rectificó Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió.

- Con mi prima también es un perro guardián, es solo que ella le da menos razones para serlo.

- Debe ser una lástima para ella saber que no se puede casar con cualquiera- Mencionó Sasuke, siguiendo la ruta de camino a casa para Sakura

- ¿Y tú cómo es que sabes eso?- Haruno le miró curiosa, ese tipo de cosas no se habían conversado esa tarde ¿Qué sabía él de ese tipo de cosas?

- Porque mi familia es un clan importante y las mujeres siguen con sus matrimonios concertados para preservar bien los genes y todo… Es de esperarse lo mismo del clan Hyuga- Concluyó Uchiha, mientras se detenía en una luz roja.

Hubo un silencio, en el que Sakura frunció los labios, de verdad que tenía curiosidad por saber de qué iba el clan Uchiha.

- No lo demuestra, pero Hinata de verdad no lo pasa bien con la vida que lleva- Terminó por declarar la pelirrosa.

- Supongamos que es genético- No lo dijo con mala intención, fue solo un comentario.

El auto se volvió a poner en marcha.

- Supongamos que sí- El semblante de Sakura cambió.

El silencio se prolongó hasta que estuvieron frente a la gran casa de los Haruno. De todas maneras, Sakura no se movió ni un centímetro. Uchiha observó a la chica, estaba acostumbrándose a su maldita bipolaridad, pero era tarde y él quería dormir y ella también debía hacerlo.

- ¿Algo que hacer esta noche?- Preguntó Sakura de la nada, sin cambiar de posición siquiera.

Uchiha, alzando una ceja, centró toda su atención en las facciones delicadas de la chica que ocupaba el asiento de copiloto (y gran parte de su cabeza, últimamente).

- ¿Además de dormir? No ¿Me invitarás a una fiesta salvaje, ahora?

Haruno soltó un pequeño "_Já_", antes de volver a hablar.

- ¿Quieres dormir aquí?- La pregunta fue precisa y sin cavilaciones. Sasuke se alarmó, pues sintió que las cosas se le habían ido de las manos de un momento a otro, pero observó el rostro de la pelirrosa con detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que no había segundas intenciones. No era una propuesta sexual o algo parecido, cuando decía "dormir", se refería a dormir… de todas maneras…

- No creo que sea prudente- Sasuke sentía que su cabeza maquinaba muchas cosas, algunas de ellas no tan apropiadas para la situación, de todos modos nada de eso se vio reflejado en sus movimientos o, siquiera, en sus ojos oscuros.

- Mis padres no vuelven sino hasta el martes- Dijo ella.

No, ella de verdad no iba con malas intenciones, incluso no se había detenido a pensar en el doble sentido que se le podía dar a sus palabras solo sabía que Hinata no podía quedarse con ella si los señores Haruno no estaban en casa. Además Naruto, que era el que tendía a quedarse con ella cuando la soledad de la casa podían con Sakura, no parecía estar en los cabales para hacerlo esa noche o se lo habría pedido… Y ahora estaba aquí, con Sasuke, un hombre al que le pagaba por una "cita" y que de la nada se convertía en parte esencial de su vida… No, no hay que mezclar las cosas porque no es bueno en estas situaciones, pero ella lo estaba haciendo y lo peor es que lo sabía, sabía que esto iba por mal camino.

No buscaba una pareja, ni sexo, ella quería compañía. Algo que Gaara, ahora que lo analizaba bien, nunca le había dado…

- Sakura…

- No, dale, está bien- Sakura espabiló y centró su mente- No me hagas caso, es tarde y tengo sueño.

Se sacó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta.

- Gracias por todo hoy- Le dedicó una sonrisa a un Sasuke que no entendía del todo bien qué sucedía.

La vio caminar a paso cansino hasta la entrada y desaparecer por la puerta.

* * *

_Bien Sakura, repasemos las cosas que NO debes hacer en compañía de un hombre con las características de Sasuke: Primero, no lo invites a dormir ¿Qué mierda crees que piensa de ti ahora? Debe haberlo malinterpretado y ahora cree que eres una zorra. Muy bien hecho, has destruido todo lo que has logrado construir en una semana. Tonta, tonta Haruno…_ Estaba apoyada en la puerta de entrada, con la cabeza agachada, mordiéndose los labios.

Su casa, sola como casi siempre. Tenía una criada puertas adentro, pero los fines de semana eran días libres, para estar con su familia… Ella estaba sola en esa gran casa, como siempre, sus padres eran figuras ausentes y distantes que no negaban el darle dinero como pensando que eso supliría la lejanía y la falta de la compresión del término "familia" para la única hija.

La semana no era un problema, tenía a su criada y la escuela la mantenía en foco… Pero el periodo de viernes, sábado y domingo eran un suplicio cuando nadie estaba en casa y ella se daba cuenta de lo miserable que era. Le quedaba el ir a entrometerse en la vida de sus amigos, sabiendo que el ambiente en la casa Hyuga es un asco y quedarse donde Naruto no siempre es lo mejor… Gaara nunca la acompañó esos días a menos que la palabra sexo estuviese metida en ello y nunca lo estuvo.

Tocaron la puerta y a Sakura se le detuvo el corazón. No abrió enseguida, pues temía que fuese imaginación suya, tenía una imaginación muy vivaz y expectativas muy altas, sabía a quién quería del otro lado de la puerta (sabiendo todo lo que representaba), pero sabía que moriría si lo que su mente le planteaba no se hacía realidad.

Se volteó y tomó el asa de la puerta con determinación, abriendo la puerta como si nada, con esa máscara de perfecto desinterés y sintió como el corazón se le quería salir por la garganta al ver al Uchiha frente a ella, con su altura y sus facciones masculinas tan preciosas. No lo iba a negar más, estaba encaprichada con Sasuke Uchiha.

- Dormiré en el sofá- Declaró él.

Sakura sonrió con verdadera alegría.

- Gracias.

**Fin del capítulo...**

* * *

Y hasta ahí lo dejamos por hoy :D De ustedes depende si quieren saber qué pasa.

**Ya, ahora sí, hablando en serio...** Iba en la mitad de este capítulo en Julio (En realidad, tenía dos páginas escritas) y las borré y escribí de nuevo y todo... Me lo trabajé harto y me gustó, sinceramente quedé satisfecha xD Pero como siempre, eso ya no tiene que ver conmigo, tienen que decírmelo ustedes :D

Francamente, no creí que el SasuHina podría entrar en el fic y me gusta como va quedando... En todo caso, si ustedes lo quieren fuera, yo lo quito. Anyway, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya gustado el capítulo... No les puedo dar estimaciones de cuándo vendrá el siguiente, pero no se preocupen que un año y medio no me voy a tardar ;D.

**REVIEWS** (**You make me happy, baby!**)

_Strikis_

_Annia37 _(Sí, es esa misma película :D de las mejores que he visto)

_RAYMAR_

_xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx_

_Hatoko Nara_

_Katie-Karina_

_Consuelo_

_Kartya_

_Marisa Uchiha_

_Lizie-Azul_

_Neko-Onechan_

Gracias por todos los reviews **(Los invito a seguir dejando, cosa de motivarme y apurarme y dejar los estudios y escribir y blablablá xD)**, por las lecturas y por aguantarme :)

_Nos leemos a la próxima!_


	6. Capítulo Quinto

**Holiwi!**

Joder, la universidad nuevamente es la excusa de mi tardanza. Lo siento. Está acabando el segundo semestre y nos han bombardeado con un montón de trabajos para completar nota (aquellos lectores chilenos sabrán a lo que me refiero con esto del clima tenso en la educación y todo eso), así que me han tenido a nivel de estrés máximo.

Como sea, más comentarios abajo, porque lo que ustedes quieren es leer :3

**D: **Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, pero la historia sí.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

— ¿Quieres algo para comer? — Sakura guió a Sasuke hasta la gran sala, una adornada finamente y con ventanas amplias. Un televisor enorme frente a un sofá de gran tamaño y que se veía bastante cómodo, mientras dos sillones más pequeños se posicionaban uno a cada lado del sofá. Mesitas de café, plantas, cuadros, adornos varios. La sala de estar de la gran familia Haruno.

— No, estoy bien así— Señaló Sasuke.

Observaba críticamente todo a su alrededor, buscando pistas de quién eran los Haruno y cómo es que osaban dejar sola a su propia hija. Desde ya, Sasuke no tenía idea qué clase de personas eran los padres de la chica de ojos jade, pero si sabía que la crianza de Sakura no estaba puesta en sus hombros ni mucho menos.

La chica lo miró.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres dormir en una cama como la gente normal? Tengo cuarto de invitados— Claramente, Sasuke parecía no ser consciente de ese detalle.

— ¿Dónde está ese cuarto? — Preguntó el muchacho, frunciendo el ceño, realmente no lo había pensado, pero debió suponer que una casa como la casa de ella debería tener un cuarto de invitados. Sofá, aún así te ves cómodo.

— Ven— Sonrió la chica y lo guió por el largo pasillo hasta las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

Ambos subieron, Sakura adelante, guiando, y se enfilaron a la derecha, otro pasillo, muchas puertas a ambos lados.

— Tu casa es enorme— Señaló Uchiha.

— Tienes razón, para cuatro personas esta casa es groseramente grande— Rió la chica.

Llegaron al fondo del pasillo y la última puerta a la derecha fue abierta por las delicadas manos de la chica. Se presentó ante Sasuke una habitación muy grande con dos camas de plaza y media, mesitas de noche y unos cuadros. Lo demás estaba vació. Una ventana con las cortinas abiertas y las paredes con un papel tapiz claro.

Sasuke vio aquella habitación con algo de curiosidad, es como si nadie nunca hubiese pisado ese cuarto antes y Sakura pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

— No viene mucha gente aquí— Explicó— Es como si las visitas huyeran de esta casa.

Sasuke guardó silencio, la expresión de Sakura se había vuelto sombría y sus ojos se habían perdido en la nada.

Desde pequeña, Sakura había visto a sus padres viajar y dejarla sola, no había nadie que necesitase el cuarto de invitados porque nadie iba a esa casa. Sus padres no tenían muchoas amigos, y los amigos que poseían eran generalmente invitadores y no invitados. Sakura tampoco contaba de un círculo amplio de amistades y, generalmente, quien llegaba a dormir se quedaba en su habitación, que era bastante amplia.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, quien la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Había sido una estúpida al pedirle que se quedara, pero nada podía hacérsele. Le gustaba Sasuke y, por extraño que sonase, se sentía mucho más segura cuando él estaba a su lado.

Ella no le temía a los fantasmas, le temía a la soledad y al rechazo.

Sasuke observó las facciones infantiles de Sakura y se preguntó qué cosa rondaría por su cabeza en esos minutos, se veía demasiado pensativa y su aura había cambiado drásticamente a una lúgubre y oscura. Uchiha se lamentó ser hombre, no es que sintiera que se iba a tirar sobre Sakura una noche como esa, pero esa muestra de confianza por parte de la chica le hacía recordar que sentía por ella cierta atracción y, que si ella seguía atrapándolo como lo hacía, temía que esos sentimientos se convirtieran en otros muy parecidos al amor.

_Vamos, Sasuke ¿En qué carajo piensas? Ella es solo una cría._ Cierto, el factor edad involucrado.

El silencio se prolongó durante unos minutos más, en los cuales se seguían sosteniendo las miradas. Sakura tenía ganas de abrazarlo y de pedirle que se quedara todo el fin de semana con ella, que no la dejase sola. Sasuke pasó, con los segundos y con una imaginación bastante despierta, a pensar en formas poco decentes de llevar a Sakura a la cama. No, no exactamente para dormir. Oh, Dios, era un pedófilo.

Sakura dio por cortado el contacto visual cuando se percató de que, inconscientemente, había comenzado a levantar los brazos.

— ¿Dormirás enseguida? — Preguntó la chica, mordiéndose el labio.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, espabilándose.

— Hmp— Dicho eso comenzó a adentrarse en la habitación de huéspedes— Tus padres viajan mucho ¿verdad?

Sakura le siguió se sentó en una de las camas, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Tienden a irse por muchos días, vuelven y se quedan acá no más de cinco días, vuelven a salir… No los veo mucho, la verdad— Se miró los zapatos, algo cohibida con el tema.

— ¿Y cuándo eras pequeña?

— También, nunca han sido figuras muy presentes— Sonrió melancólica— Pero he aprendido a sobrellevarlo. Todas las familias tienen sus problemas ¿No?

Sasuke se sentó en la otra cama, respetando las distancias, pero observando a la muchacha que seguía observando sus pies y movía las manos nerviosamente. Ella no actuaba así, ella no era tan vulnerable.

— No soy quien para juzgar familias— El chico se encogió de hombros.

Sakura levantó la cabeza dubitativamente, preguntar lo que iba a preguntar podía traerle problemas con el Uchiha, era demasiado personal y quizás podía arruinar la relación que llevaban hasta ahora, pero…

— Sasuke-kun, una vez me dijiste que tú y tu padre no se llevan bien por el fallecimiento de tu mamá ¿Puedes contarme qué sucedió? — La voz de Sakura no sonó apagada, pero si cautelosa.

Sasuke había perdido su vista en un cuadro del otro lado de la habitación. Hubo un silencio larguísimo que llevó a la joven a pensar que él no le contestaría nada. Frunció los labios y se dejó caer en el colchón de esa cama en la cual estaba sentada.

— Es estúpido, la verdad, pero a los trece años caí a un río. Mi madre siempre fue delicada de salud, trató de sacarme. Le dio neumonía. Se recuperó, pero a las dos semanas falleció por que uno de sus pulmones de había llenado de líquido. Raro, la verdad. Mi padre, que nunca me apreció, vio esto como una razón más para odiarme— Y ahí estaba, Sasuke Uchiha contándole una de las heridas más grandes de su vida a una _casi_ _desconocida_.

— Creí que no me contarías— Sinceró la pelirrosa. Miraba al techo con gesto serio, algo angustiada ante tal dilema. Su _novio_ (se permitió usar esa palabra en su cabeza) no tenía la culpa de la muerte de su madre, por Dios, su padre era un descerebrado.

— Digamos que yo tampoco creí que te contaría— Admitió él.

— Necesitas hablar del tema, nadie puede guardar el dolor eternamente ¿Sabes?

— Lo dices para saciar tu curiosidad— Se mofó Sasuke.

— En parte sí, pero es verdad… La gente que guarda el dolor se pudre por dentro.

— Deberías seguir tus propios consejos, Haruno— Puntualizó el menor de los Uchiha— No soy el único aquí que se guarda cosas para sí.

Sakura ni se inmutó.

— Bueno, termina de desahogarte tú… y yo te dejaré conocer esa parte de mí que está provocando mi _pudrimiento _interior— No negaría ella, por ningún motivo, que le encantaba saber que Sasuke se estaba sincerando con ella.

— No hay mucho más que decir, mi padre siempre me menospreció porque mi hermano mayor es más brillante, más fácil de llevar, más carismático y más guapo que yo— Sonrió ante lo último— Mi padre no quería tener dos hijos.

Sasuke sintió como se iba de él un peso de encima, pero también sintió como los recuerdos de su padre tratándolo de malas formas por haberse sacado algo menos que un "perfecto" en clases o su hermano burlándose de él por ser inferior, volvían a su mente. Era doloroso, había vivido demasiado dolor en aquella casa, sentía que no tenía la culpa de nada y que, aún así, se le achacaba todo. Su madre, la única que lo comprendió, murió dejándolo solo… murió por su culpa, porque si él no fuese tan torpe ella jamás habría enfermado.

— Sasuke, tu padre es un imbécil y tú un idiota por hacerle caso— Bufó la chica— No sé cómo es tu hermano ni nada, pero estoy segura de que eres igual o más inteligente que él. Tienes un carácter horrible, pero anda, tienes más sentido común que cualquiera de los graciosillos que se pasean por el mundo y eso vale mucho. Las chicas, por alguna extraña razón, gustan de los chicos como tú. Además, no creo que un padre razonable pueda comparar a sus hijos en cuanto a belleza se refiere. De todos modos, eres guapo.

Sasuke se recostó en la cama con una sonrisa ante el comentario de Sakura. Debía admitir que ella sabía cómo subir el ánimo. Había heridas que no sanarían nunca, pues eran años y años de pena y angustia, pero estaba seguro de que con alguien como esa chica a su lado, ese dolor podría verse notoriamente mermado.

Haruno, que miraba el techo con los ojos perdidos permitió el cómodo silencio permaneciera allí por unos minutos más.

— La primera vez que me golpearon fue en el jardín de infancia. Estaba jugando con un niño en la caga de arena, hacíamos un castillo, y de repente un balón cayó en la nuestra obra maestra. — Sonrió nostálgicamente— Cuando iba a reclamarle al culpable éste me dijo que _mi arena había ensuciado su balón_ y me empujó de bruces a la arena. Me puse a llorar y recuerdo que hasta el niño que jugaba conmigo comenzó a reír… quizá era mi cara con toda esa arena, quizá yo también me habría reído de la imagen patética que reflejaba yo misma. — Hizo una pausa, ante los recuerdos dolorosos que se agolparon en su cabeza— Llegué llorando a mi casa, muy humillada, me habían dado en el orgullo, así que imagínate qué tan terrible fue para mí. No había nadie, mis papás habían salido de viaje ¿Sabes lo desolador que fue llegar a una casa vacía y tener que tragarme la vergüenza que había vivido?

Sasuke no la miró y se abstuvo de contestar "Sí". Porque lo sabía, desde que su madre había muerto, su hermano se había encargado de restregarle en la cara que él siempre sería el mejor Uchiha en la familia y que él debería relegarse a ser su _esclavo_ en la empresa que la familia manejaba. Nadie lo podía consolar porque no tenía amigos a los cuales recurrir y tenía suficiente orgullo como para tragarse los problemas. Él llegaba a una casa vacía, en donde nadie le ponía atención a menos que lo fuesen a criticar.

— A pesar de haber llegado al día siguiente con ánimo de olvidar el incidente en la caja de arena, mis compañeros se encargaron de enrostrármelo durante todo ese día, y el siguiente a ese, y el siguiente, y el siguiente… Vez que podían trataban de empujarme a la caja de arena o si no, me hacían tropezar o me escondían los útiles… Nadie quería jugar conmigo y en casa, mis padres, ni siquiera se fijaban en los moretones o en el dolor que me daba ir a ese maldito jardín. — Sakura sintió la rabia quemar en su interior— Crecimos y ellos se volvieron más crueles y severos. Las niñas me golpeaban y los niños me fastidiaban, era todo demasiado inentendible ¿Qué les había hecho yo para que me tratasen de ese modo? Nada.

… Finalmente, cuando empezó la secundaria, comencé a actuar del mismo modo en que actuaba Ino, pues ella era un ejemplo de chica popular digno. Comencé a alardear sobre mi dinero y a comprarme el respeto de la gente. Los escarmenté, los amenacé y me convertí en la _princesa _del instituto. Gaara se fijó en mí, luego de que babeé por él tantos años, y nos hicimos novios. Me engañó. Y ahora tengo que pagarle a alguien para que todo ese esfuerzo depositado en acabar con esos miserables y desgraciados años…— La voz se le quebró—… no sean en vano. Para que nadie me recuerde como "Sakura, la frentona". Para que me recuerden por ser _alguien_.

Sintió las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, pero no hizo además de secarlas. Revivió el dolor y la desesperación, las imágenes de su infancia, del corazón roto, todo comenzó a venirse abajo y su máscara de perfecta indiferencia estaba rota, por primera vez. Lo peor era que no le estaba contando esto a Naruto o a Hinata, se lo estaba contando a Sasuke, un tipo al que había conocido hace menos de un mes… No, ella sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida, no sabía por qué, pero así era.

Sintió movimiento del otro lado de la habitación.

_No, por favor, no me veas así_.

Una mano le tomó la muñeca y la dejó sentada, nuevamente, en el borde la cama. Sasuke la miraba con expresión seria y ojos fijos en los verdes de ella. Jamás había visto tanto dolor en los ojos de una mujer, lo peor es que esta mujer tenía 17 años y estaba en plena juventud. Habían hecho pedazos un corazón noble, unos niñatos habían quebrado el alma de una niña a cambio de algunas horas de risa sin sentido.

Sakura solo atinó a abrazarlo con fuerza, aunque ella debía reprimir la angustia, sentía que ya no podía más y Sasuke le estaba dando buen apoyo emocional en esos momentos. Trató de obviar su corazón que palpitaba rápidamente y se concentro en el calor protector que le daba Sasuke, quien correspondió el abrazo algo cohibido.

— Ellos… ellos no tenían derecho a quebrarme… yo nunca les hice… nada— Lloró Sakura, sintiendo como Sasuke la apretaba más contra sí en señal de apoyo.

— Nadie tiene derecho a quebrar a nadie, Sakura, nadie— Le dijo Sasuke al oído y bien bajito.

Haruno se estremeció, pero la sensación le gustó.

— No quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir… No quiero tener que pasar por eso de nuevo… No quiero seguir sola…— Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo a Sasuke.

— Nadie va a dejarte sola— Contestó él.

Sakura relajó el cuerpo, mientras sus brazos rodeaban posesivamente el cuello del peliazulado. Tras calmarse un poco, reconoció el error de haberse mostrado tan débil y de haber actuado de la forma impulsiva en la cual lo hizo. No se arrepentía de nada en absoluto.

En tanto, Sasuke, trataba de reprimir sus ganas de acariciarle el cabello o quedarse pegado en su cuello, que olía a dulce. Era un momento un tanto incómodo, el no acostumbraba mucho a dar muestras de afecto y ahora mismo estaba abrazando a una chica cinco años menor que él y a la cual le ofrecía servicios casi de gigoló a cambio de unos cochinos yenes.

Quizá debía abandonar la misión, debería devolverle el dinero y decirle que mejor lo haría por otras razones, menos caras y más felices, como el amor. Es que no estaba completamente seguro pero todo aquello se sentía extrañamente como…

_Amor._ Y no solo Sasuke lo pensó, la misma Sakura se vio considerando esa opción.

Se separaron lentamente, ella con los ojos llorosos, él con el ceño fruncido, pero ambos sosteniéndose la mirada. Sí, quizá si era amor. No, esto era amor.

No sabían bien cómo es que trabajaba esta cosa de los sentimientos, pero estaban seguros de que esa mirada, esa sensación no era más que simple amor. Dos jóvenes enamorados por razones confusas, en tan poco tiempo, pero amor en fin.

Sakura se separó más de él y el la dejó ir. Estaban comenzando a jugar con fuego, cada uno por su lado, suponían, estaban incomodando al otro. Pero muy en su interior, y le pesara a quien le pesara, ya nada más se necesitaba, pues se tenían el uno al otro. Quizá no era lo más inteligente que pudiese ocurrírseles, tampoco lo más conveniente, pero tampoco era algo prohibido. Ella cumpliría los 18 en marzo y dudaba mucho que a alguien le molestase que mantuviera una relación con alguien ni tan mayor. Él, en cambio, comenzaba a cuestionarse si estaba bien seguir con aquella farsa de la graduación y si era correcto seguir cobrándole cuando él, encantado, iría con ella hasta el infierno si se lo pidiese.

Sasuke le secó una lágrima con el dedo índice de la forma más delicada que Sakura hubiese visto nunca en alguien. Tuvo ganas de tomar esa mano entre las suyas y besarla, pero se abstuvo por lo incorrecto que le pareció.

Algo acalorada y con las emociones haciéndose un remolino en su cabeza, la chica se despidió de Sasuke y lo dejó en la habitación, solo. No importaba, él no la abandonaría y ella tampoco planeaba dejarlo ir. Unas horas sin verse, mientras descansaban de aquella tormenta de sentimientos, no le harían mal a nadie. Esperaban.

_Uh, esto se pondrá interesante_. Pensaron en la misma frecuencia antes de rendirse ante Morfeo.

* * *

El día miércoles por la tarde, Sakura esperaba a Sasuke fuera de su escuela. Conversaba con Ino y Shikamaru sobre los planes para la gran velada de la graduación y sobre cuáles serían los pasos a seguir después de eso.

El ambiente entre Haruno y Uchiha, se había mostrado un poco más tenso de lo habitual, de igual modo, no había dejado de atender a sus tareas con normalidad. El día domingo por la mañana, los dos chicos habían desayunado, almorzado y cenado juntos, habían ido a una librería y cada uno a su propia casa. Nada se salía de lo habitual, solo que ambos eran un poco más conscientes el uno del otro.

Una vez que Sasuke aparcó el auto frente a la chica, vistiendo su ropa de trabajo algo desarreglada, Sakura se despidió de sus amigos y se encaminó y enfocó a su misión más cercana. El vestido de graduación.

— Hola— Saludó la chica, con temple alegre.

— Hmp.

— Oh, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar ¿Y tú, qué tal? — Sakura se mofó con malicia, ante lo que Sasuke alzó una ceja, poniendo en marcha el auto nuevamente.

— Andas de buen ánimo ¿eh? — Sasuke la observó de reojo, pues conduciendo se le complicaba poner toda su atención en su copiloto.

Haruno ensanchó su sonrisa.

— Porque queda muy poquito para que termine el colegio y, por ende, muy poquito para salir de allí— Sakura comenzó a tararear una canción infantil, mientras observaba por la ventana, de la puerta junto a su asiento, a la gente pasar.

Uchiha hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, le gustaba verla de buen ánimo. Marcó camino, entonces, para el centro comercial. No le agradaba la idea de ir a ver vestidos, no le gustaba ir de compras, pero el plus era que si todo salía bien, Sakura dejaría de fastidiar respecto a la graduación hasta el día de ésta.

Así, aparcó el auto y Sakura salió hecha un alegre bólido en dirección a la tienda, que estaba segura, tenía su vestido ideal. Sasuke la siguió, más lentamente, preguntándose si todas las mujeres en el mundo eran tan emocionables con respecto a los vestidos de graduación o solo era Sakura la que estaba loca.

_Pensemos que así son todas_. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Y así comenzó la gran tarde de Sasuke. La dependiente de la tienda, sentó a Sasuke en una butaca y se llevó a Sakura con un montón de vestidos en mano. El Uchiha sintió un escalofrío, algo le decía que esa de verdad sería una tarde larga, casi tan larga como la longitud de las piernas de Sakura, la cual, minutos después de haber desaparecido detrás de una puerta, había reaparecido luciendo un vestido cortísimo de color ocre.

Observó algo complicado el vestido. Claramente dejaba demasiada pierna al descubierto, no es como que él le molestase, pero no quería tener que verse en la posición de _novio_ sobre-protector que alejaría cada cinco minutos a hombres con hormonas revolucionadas. Además, el vestido era demasiado ceñido al cuerpo, lo dejaba ver a una Sakura demasiado curvilínea, más de lo que él acostumbraba y consideraba soportable para su salud mental. Finalmente, si bien dejaba los hombros al descubierto, no creía que aquella pinta fuera la que quisiera ver llevar a Sakura un día _tan importante_ como lo era el día de la graduación.

— ¿Qué le parece joven? — Preguntó la dependienta, una mujer rechoncha, de tez morena y ojos saltones y celestes. Cabello castaño.

— No sería una de mis preferencias— Contestó él. Sakura lo observó conteniendo la risa ante la respuesta tan poco inusual.

Nuevamente, la dependiente se llevó a Sakura tras la puerta y la volvió a sacar minutos después con un vestido verde olivo. Era strapless y se soltaba, quedando acampanado, desde la cadera. Le llegaba a la rodilla y, en sí, era menos _llamativo_ que el primero. De todos modos, aunque Sakura se viese bien, tampoco consideraba aquel vestido como uno de sus favoritos.

— Oh, al parecer tu novio es bastante quisquilloso, se le nota en la mirada que este tampoco le ha gustado— Río la mujer, que se llevó a una Sakura que seguía muerta de la risa.

Aparecieron tres vestidos más de color celeste, negro y beige, ninguno de ellos del agrado de Sasuke. Es que uno tenía mucho escote, que el otro era demasiado ajustado, que el otro era demasiado largo, que el otro era demasiado corto, que el otro no le hacía favor a sus atributos, que el otro resaltaba demasiado sus atributos. En fin, un montón de excusas que Sakura consideraba muy malas, pues ella consideraba que todo se le veía fantástico.

Cuando la pelirrosa salió con un vestido de color violeta, strapless y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, Sasuke se quedó impresionado. Era el vestido perfecto. No era muy escotado, pero dejaba ver que algo había allí debajo. A la altura de la cintura, de donde el vestido se soltaba y quedaba acampanado, una cinta de color blanco. No era un vestido recargado, más bien, era demasiado sencillo, pero Sakura se veía despampanante, preciosa como ninguna otra mujer en ese vestido. Seguro estaba él, que cualquier mujer que se pusiese ese vestido no podría hacerle honores a la vestimenta tal y como lo hacía Sakura en esos momento.

— Parece que me llevo este— Sonrió Sakura mirando a Sasuke y luego a la dependiente.

**Fin del capítulo...**

* * *

Bueno, primero, perdón por las faltas ortográficas. Segundo, sí, el capítulo salió cortito (solo 8 hojitas de word), pero no quería seguir prolongando la actualización y se ve complicado que, después de este fin de semana largo logre subir algo (perdón por la demora que se viene, pero juro que primero tiempo libre que vea, la continuación habrá de aparecer, no me gusta dejar proyectos botados, sobre todo después de ver que hay harta gente leyendo).

Otra cosa muy graciosa que me pasó es que aprendí a hacer guines de diálogo (aquél analítico lector se dará cuenta de lo que digo) y eso me tiene muy contenta (Sé que todo el mundo sabe hacerlos, pero déjenme en mi burbuja de analfabetismo tecnológico tranquila).

Además de eso, he pensado en reeditar mi primero fic (No, no este. Nuevamente fieles lectores sabrán a cual me refiero) y agregarle un epílogo y todo como Dios manda (obviamente, si lo llego a hacer será en periodo de vagaciones). Y haber si me dicen qué les parece la idea.

Sin nada más que agregar (En media hora debo ir saliendo a la unviersidad a hacer un trabajo, debería ser un delito o pecado capital ir un sábado a la universidad) les pido a todos ustedes que dejen sus opiniones, quejas, tomatazos y cartas de amor a modo de REVIEW :) Porque gracias a ellos yo estoy aquí, escribiendo. SU REVIEW ES MI SUELDO.

**Y agradezco a esos valientes que le han dado click al botoncillo de Review, los amo!**

_Citrus-Gi_

_RAYMAR_

_Strikis_

_Annia_

_MaGy-Souh_

_TheKimy17_

_Akasuna No Sofia_

_Hatoko Nara_

_ConyM_

Gracias por leer, gracias por dejar reviews, gracias por aguantarme :).

_Nos leemos a la próxima!_

**Y nada hace darle click al botoncito abajo :D**


End file.
